Adoptando a un latino
by lenore 146
Summary: 15 naciones latinas pasaran 3 meses con los eupopeos¡pobres latinos!
1. Chapter 1

Adoptando a un latino

Un día después de un desastroso intento de junta mundial, 15 naciones latinas estaban reunidas en un salón y para suerte de ellos podían escuchar lo que pasaba en el otro cuarto donde otras naciones (europeos todos) hablaban sobre ellos.

—los jefes de mis primos – anuncio Estados Unidos – quieren que se hagan cargo de ellos por 3 meses para que aprendan sobre su economía

—ellos te lo pidieron? – pregunto Inglaterra.

—Claro por que saben que soy el indicado y el más maduro para hacerlo

Todos ahogaron sus risas hasta los latinos ya que no querían que los escucharan.

—hay si como no" – pensaron algunos.

Estados Unidos no dijo nada pero estaba enojado por el puchero que hizo. De la nada el estadounidense saco una bolsa con papeles adentro.

—en esta bolsa están losa nombres de las naciones latinas, saquen uno y por cierto si algo les pasa a uno de ellos durante su estadía en sus casas tendrán que pagar una indemnización de 30.000.000 €.

—Qué? – exclamaron todos.

—Solo saquen un papel

Los resultados fueron los siguientes.

1.- Turquía, le toco Honduras.

2.- Alemania, le toco Venezuela (aunque el quería que le tocara Chile).

3.-Suiza, le toco Perú.

4.- Hungría, le toco Panamá.

5.- Grecia, le toco Guatemala.

6.-Los Italia, les toco Ecuador (aunque Romano quería que fuera Argentina e Italia quería que fuera Uruguay).

7.-España, le toco Puerto Rico.

8.-Austria, le toco Colombia.

9.-Inglaterra, le toco Chile.

10.- Dinamarca, le toco Brasil.

11.-Polonia, le toco El Salvador.

12.-Francia, le toco los mellizos México.

13.-Holanda, le toco Uruguay.

14.- Mónaco, le toco Argentina.

Después de 5 minutos Estados Unidos entro por la puerta como un huracán.

—mis queridos primos tercermundistas! …

—ya los sabemos – dijeron todos al unísono.

—pero como?

Los latinos señalaron la rendilla de donde se filtro el sonido, Estados Unidos no dijo nada solo se limito a seguir con lo planeado.

Turquía se sorprendió al ver que Honduras, se paresia a Troya (una persona importante en su historia) excepto que el se veía que estaba lleno de energía a diferencia del troyano.

—pasa algo? – pregunto el hondureño.

—no, no nada … puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—cual?

—conoces a la antigua Grecia o a la antigua Macedonia?

—Solo por historias ¿Por qué?

—No por nada.

Turquía se sentía como idiota, le había preguntado una idiotez, ese chico fue colonia española era solo una considencia.

A Suiza lo que más le llamo la atención de Perú fue su mascota, una linda llama chibi de nombre maco, el suizo quedo encantado con el animalito.

—que es eso?

—mi llama su nombre es maco

—¡tu!¡ piensas traer esa cosa extraña a mi casa! – exclamo tenebrosamente – ¡no tendré de otra pero yo me haré cargo de el!¡dámelo!

—Hay por dios! – chillo Perú aterrado

—"Quiero tocarlo, quiero tocarlo, quiero tocarlo, quiero tocarlo" – se repetía Suiza en su mente

Suiza acercaba las manos al animalito, el cual se retorcía de miedo en los brazos de su amo.

España corrió hacia Puerto Rico y le dio un abrazo de boa constrictor.

—¡mi bebé, mi bebé por fin vuelves a mi lado!

—España… suéltame

—esta vez papá te cuidara mucho mi bebé

—¡que no soy un bebé soy un adulto! – bufo el puertorriqueño irritado

—pero Puerto rico – dijo casi llorando – porque ya no me quieres? ¿Qué paso? ¿Adonde fue el amor?

—España…

—pero eso no importa porque tu padre te sigue queriendo muchísimo.

España había entrado en fase padre paternal y el pobre puertorriqueño tendría que aguantarlo por 3 meses.

Hungría miro de pies a cabeza al panameño como un ave carroñera mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—le pasa algo?

—no nada

—entonces ¿porque me rodea así?

—por nada

—y porque me mira así?

—por nada

—porque…?

—por nada no te preocupes

Panamá estaba aterrado, conocía la fama de yaoista de la húngara además era la senpai de Trinidad *(la versión caribeña de Hungría), pero no todo seria malo, estaría cerca de Colombia lo único bueno de esa pesadilla yaoi.

Guatemala se acerco a Grecia, el cual estaba casi dormido y con cara de sueño.

—hola

—he… tu quien eres?

—soy Guatemala

—hola, yo soy Grecia

—lo se

—así

—iremos a tu casa?

—dame 5 minutos

El griego se durmió y Guatemala se sentó a su lado para esperar a que Grecia despertara, la guatemalteca conocía la fama de dormilón del griego pero si se pasaba de los 5 minutos estaba autorizada por ella misma de tirarle agua enzima, ya que no estaba dispuesta a esperar que en algún momento se le pase la dormilonada.

Ecuador se acerco lentamente a los Italia, ella no era tonta y sabia perfectamente que no la esperaban pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Italia como ondeaba una bandera blanca para que lo viera.

—ve~ ¡ahí esta hermano! ¡Ahí esta! – señalo Italia mientras le jaloneaba la camisa a Romano.

—¡ya la vi, tonto hermano menor! – dijo Romano irritado.

—ho...hola –dijo Ecuador confundida

Italia corrió a darle uno de sus famosos abrazos con alegría.

—ve~, veras que la pasaremos bien!

—a si…?

—te vez muy linda, dame un abrazo – agrego Romano dándole un abrazo.

Ecuador no entendió nada al principio pero luego lo recordó, eran los Italia y todas las chicas les justaba sean esas personas especiales o no.

Colombia se acerco y saludo muy cortésmente al austriaco pero cuando lo vio más de cerca noto que se paresia a alguien, a cierta persona con la que peleaba y casi siempre se enojaba.

—¡Venezuela!

—que cosa?

—no nada solo que te pareces a mi hermano

—ha entiendo pero es otra cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo

—y que es?

—que en mi casa hay reglas

—he?

Austria era un tacaño y un maniaco del ahorro; y eso comenzaba a asustarla, pero no todo seria malo, el tocaba el piano y eso era interesante o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

Chile estaba nerviosa, no sabía como decirle esto a Inglaterra, ella lo quería como a un segundo padre (aunque le allá hecho esa jugada tan sucia a su hermana Argentina*),no quería herirlo y sabia como se ponía con estos temas.

—Inglaterra

—que pasa, Chile?

—te… puedo hacer una pregunta

—cual es?

—mientas este en tu casa podría cocinar yo?... se que mi comida es algo de campo pero realmente me gustaría hacerlo.

—esta bien, será bueno comer tu comida

La chilena respiro en paz, aunque sentía que algún modo sabía que lo había lastimado pero ella no estaba dispuesta a comer cicuta*.

Dinamarca miro al brasilero, deseguro estaba acostumbrado al calor y al sol ( eso explicaba su piel bronceada), en su casa se congelaría de repente recordó los abrigos que su jefe le hizo llevar para el latino que traería a su casa .

—te lo agradezco

—de nada jejejeje – comenzó a rascarse la cabeza – te agradaran mis hermanos nórdicos ¿tienes hermanos?

—si una, se llama Paraguay

—y es linda?

—si

—me la presentas?

—no creo que eso le guste a Bolivia*

Brasil se tranquilizo, al parecer lo que escucho de que los nórdicos les gustaba las patitas de chancho* era solo un rumor.

Venezuela se acerco lentamente al alemán, se veía tranquilo, de repente Prusia le salto enzima al venezolano, le agarro la cara para mirarlo de cerca.

—mirándote de cerca te pareces mucho a Austria ¿no crees?

—en serio? Y suélteme que no me gusta que me agarren así la cara.

—te recuerdo cuando eras pequeño, te paresias a Italia Veneciano ahora eres igual al señorito.

—suélteme ya o lo despescuezo!

—kesesesesese ~

Venezuela ya estaba enojado, no le gustaba que le agarraran así la cara por lo que le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago para que le soltara.

—tienes fuerza eso es bueno, lo necesitara – dijo Alemania.

—para que?

—como es el ejercito en tu casa?

—porque me pregunta eso ?

—solo curiosidad

Venezuela no entendió porque Alemania le pregunto eso pero estaba seguro de algo, con ese alemán le esperaba trabajo duro y muy duro.

Polonia se le acerco a El Salvador con una cinta de medir y comenzó a sacarle las medidas al salvadoreño.

—¡oye! ¿Qué rayos haces?

—tranquilo solo quiero saber tus medidas

—para que?

—ya lo veras ¿y cual es tu talla?

—eso es necesario?

—claro que si – dijo tajantemente el polaco.

El Salvador suspiro pesado, Polonia le paresia muy inusual y raro ¿para que rayos quería sus medidas?, esto le paresia extraño, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que Polonia hiciera lo que quisiera con el.

Francia corrió hacia los mellizos México para darles un abrazo, pero México sur le amenazo con el puño mientras su hermana México norte estaba escondida detrás de el.

—pero ¿Por qué tanta violencia mon petit ?

—escucha, si intentas algo malo con mi hermana o conmigo ¡te rajo todo lo que se llama cara!

—pero no sean así conmigo solo quiero un poco de amour

—no!

—no huyan del poder del amour!

—¡acércate y te parto la cara!

—ya oíste! – dijo México norte

—pero solo quiero un poco de cariño mexicano

—pues no lo tendrás de nosotros! – bufaron los dos.

Los México se defenderían eso estaba claro pero Francia no se daría tan fácilmente por vencido.

Uruguay estaba tranquila mientras Holanda se le acercaba, según Surinam era muy dulce pero su apariencia decía lo contrario además olía mucho a marihuana.

—hola

—hola ¿así que tu eres Uruguay?

—si

—Te llevas mal con Portugal?

—Le tengo respeto pro no confió en ella

—Entiendo

—Porque me hace estas preguntas?

—Por nada

Holanda le dio un tulipán a la uruguaya.

—solo era curiosidad

—entiendo

Uruguay seguía algo confundida ¿Por qué le hizo esas preguntas? Pensó que seria mejor no aceptar la hierva que le ofrezca .

Mónaco y Argentina quedaron frente, ambas chicas se examinaron una a la otra por unos momentos antes de hablarse.

—hola soy Mónaco y tu debes ser Argentina

—si, es un gusto conocerte

—claro ¿tienes casinos?

—Si los tengo

—Si quieres yo te enseño como manejarlos

—Eso seria ideal, che

La monegasca y la argentina se cayeron bien.

—"me cae bien será mi nueva amiga " – pensó Mónaco

—"me cae bien ni parece familia de Francia" – pensó Argentina.

Este era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

Estos serian 3 meses inolvidables para los latinos.

Continuara

.

* * *

*Me imagino a Trinidad como la version caribeña de Hungría:que sea marimacha, que ame al yaoi,que quiera mucho Venezuelay a su hermano Tobago; y que pege con un rodillo de cocina.

* Las Malvinas son 100% argentinas.

* La cicuta es un veneno que se extrae de la planta del mismo nombre, a Sócrates fue condenado a beber cicuta bajo el cargo de corromper a los jóvenes y falta de creencia en los dioses ancestrales.

*Me gusta la isea de una pareja BoliviaxParaguay pero hetero (a mi no me gusta el yaoi ni el yuri) hasta me lo imagino como una relacion paresida a la de Suecia y Finlandia pero version hetero.

*El termino "gustar de las patitas de chanco" es un chilenismo que se refiere a hombres o mujeres con gustos y preferencias homosexuales y gustos homoeroticos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En casa de Mónaco todo era muy hermoso, lleno de lujo y elegancia; por primera vez Argentina veía las maravillas de Europa y solo las visitas indeseables (Inglaterra y compañía) era tanta la belleza del lujar que se sintió inferior, ya que la argentina tenía la intención de invitar a la monegasca a su casa pero al ver todo ese lujo le dio algo de vergüenza.

—Te pasa algo? – pregunto Mónaco

—No nada solo miraba

—Entiendo, bien si te vas a quedar en mi casa te enseñare el lugar

—Genial!

—Argentina no uses esas expresiones, no es de una dama

—A…claro

Mónaco le dio un tour por su casa para que vaya acostumbrándose y sepa donde estaba cada cosa en su casa, la argentina estaba maravillada del buen gusto de la monegasca hasta que vio algo que la dejo atónita, en la pared estaba un retrato de Francia ¿Qué hacia ella con retrato de ese francés asqueroso?¿fue un regalo? Eran algunas de de las preguntas que se hacia para explicarse lo que estaba viendo.

—Pasa algo Argentina?

—No nada…

—Ha, veo que lo notaste bueno te enteraras de todas formas

—Que es?

—Francia es mi hermano mayor

Esto no se lo esperaba, como era posible que ese cerdo francés fuera pariente de esta chica tan encantadora, el era el mayor pervertido del mundo al punto de dar asco y ella era una dama fina y educada además no se parecían en nada, era algo inaudito para su comprensión. De repente entro por la ventana como un ladrón, un muchacho rubio con rulo parecido a de los Italia, al entrar de esa forma solo consiguió que Argentina se asustara y lo golpeara con un jarrón esta que se canso.

—Como te atreves a entrar así a mi casa?! – le reclamo Mónaco

—No me grites la cabeza me duele!

—Vienes a pagar lo que debes en Montecarlo?

—No

—Entonces que quieres?!

—Disculpa Mónaco, quien es el? – pregunto Argentina

El joven rubio noto a la bella argentina la cual fue quien lo golpeo y rápidamente se paro, hizo una reverencia y beso su mano.

—Permítame presentarme mi hermosa dama, mi nombre es Córcega

—Córcega?

—Si eso mismo

—Pero Córcega no era como se llamaba el pezón de Italia

Al decir eso fue como una gran piedra que le caía en la cabeza al corso que decía "pezón de Italia" y que también provoco la risa de Mónaco.

—Ese idiota llamo así a su pezón despues de venderme a Francia pero Córcega soy yo!

—Entiendo….

—Ya no quiero hablar sobre el pezón de Italia… mejor dime cual es tu hermoso nombre?

—Se llama Argentina – dijo Mónaco

—No molestes! – le contesto Córcega

—Pero ese es su nombre

—No le voy a creer que esta linda criatura tenga un nombre tan ridículo

—Idiota! Mi nombre si es Argentina! – grito dándole una patada en los bajos

Si había algo que le molestaba más a Argentina era que la molestaran y si decían que su nombre ridículo aun más. Despues de que Córcega casi termino en el hospital y termino sentado en una bolsa de hielos para el dolor, Mónaco sirvió el almuerzo.

—Lamento haberte pegado Córcega pero tu comenzaste, no dejo que los mexicanos me molesten menos tu

—Me quedo claro – dijo con algo de dolor

—No tienes que disculparte Argentina el se lo busco – dijo Mónaco

El corso de manera infantil le tiro la lengua a la monegasca, esto divirtió un poco a la argentina eran como una familia feliz pero verlo de esa manera hizo que recordara a sus hermanas, Chile y Uruguay. El solo pensar en ellas temió en su bienestar, Uruguay estaría en la casa de Holanda y ese hombre paresia tener dobles intenciones con su hermana además apestaba a marihuana y a plástico quemada; y Chile la más pequeña estaba en casa de su peor enemigo, Inglaterra, deseguro le esta envenenando la cabeza y dándole su asqueroso té.

—Te pasa algo Argentina? – le pregunto Mónaco

—M…mis…mis hermanas

—Tienes hermanas? Como son? Son tan guapas como tu? – pregunto Córcega muy entusiasmado

—Córcega este no es el momento para que te pongas a buscar chicas! – le regaño la monegasca

Córcega era una divertida mezcla de los Italia y Francia, a cualquiera le hubiera parecido pintoresco hasta para Argentina pero ella es esos momentos estaba preocupada por sus hermanitas.

—Mónaco te agradezco mucho pero me tengo que ir

—Que?! como que te vas?! – pregunto Mónaco

—No te puedes ir aun no tengo tu numero telefónico y tu correo electrónico – agrego Córcega

—Cállate Córcega! – exclamo molesta

—Lo se pero creo que mis hermanas me necesitan

—Tus hermanas? – preguntaron ambos europeos

—Si una esta en casa de ese espeluznante holandés y la otra en casa de ese sajón miserable

La monegasca entendió lo que pasaba a la argentina era solo que estaba preocupada y era sobre protectora, ella no entendía eso ya que nunca se preocupo por Francia mas bien se preocupaba por quien estaba cerca de el pero ahora eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que Argentina no se fuera.

—Oye espera!

—De verdad te lo agradezco pero me tengo que ir

—Se supone que te tienes que quedar aquí por 3 meses

—Lo se pero no puedo

—Esta bien tu lo pediste

Mónaco le puso un paño con cloroformo en la nariz que usaba por caso de emergencia y Argentina cayó desplomada, Córcega quien vio todo se le acerco.

—No necesita respiración boca a boca

—Como lo sabes puedes ser que se este ahogando?

—Mejor cállate y ayúdame!

Ambos europeos cargaron a la latina hasta su cuarto y la acostaron en la cama para que descansara y pensara con la cabeza fría cuando la dejaron en el cuarto, y Mónaco se llevo a Córcega jalándolo de las orejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brasil miraba el paisaje de la casa de Dinamarca mientras el danés conducía, al brasileño le paresia muy bonita como una caja de galletas mientras Dinamarca se le inflaba el ego imaginando lo que Brasil pensaba de su casa.

—Dime Brasil, que te parece mi casa?

—Es linda

—Lo se jejeje, deseguro es lo más increíble que has visto en toda tu vida

—Bueno la verdad no

Eso fue como una cubetada de agua fría (mejor dicho congelada) y una patada a su gran ego, y se deprimió mucho.

—Oye te pasa algo?

—No nada estoy bien

Cuando llegaron, los otros nórdicos le tenían lista una fiesta de bienvenida y todos le saludaron: Islandia le saludo de manera fría, Noruega de manera educada pero fríamente, Feroe le dio un abrazo, Groelandia también le dio un abrazo, Finlandia le dio un apretón de manos y Suecia le saludo muy educadamente y luego le guiño un ojo asiendo que el brasileño le diera un escalofrió.

Durante la cena los nórdicos sirvieron comida vikinga la cual era muy buena, sin embargo, también sirvieron un licor fermentado con pescado el cual le pareció asqueroso al punto que le costaba digerirlo, deseguro era peor que la comida de Inglaterra.

—Dime Brasil ¿Qué te párese el licor vikingo? – le pregunto Noruega

—Esta muy bueno – luego pensó – "soy un mentiroso"

—Este licor era bebido por vikingos deseguro les gustaría beber esto en tu casa –dijo Dinamarca

— "Se lo podría dar a mis enemigos"

—Como es la comida en tu casa, Brasil? – pregunto Islandia

—Pues esta basada en carnes y cereales …

De repente Suecia quien estaba sentado a su lado, le agarro la pierna al brasileño haciendo que se parara como un resorte.

—Pasa algo? – pregunto Finlandia

—Nada … voy al baño

El brasileño se encerró en el baño, se tiro al piso, se empezó a mecer en posición fetal y se chupaba el pulgar, que fue eso? Era claro que tenía algo que volvía locas a las mujeres pero ¡a un hombre! ahora resultaba que seria acosado y por un hombre con cara de nada, era lo que pensaba mientras pensaba en su querida Uruguay, de repente se escucho un fuerte escándalo fue al comedor a ver que era ese ruido y lo que vio lo dejo con cara de LOL.

Ahí estaba Perla, La guacamaya azul mascota de Brasil, Picoteando a Suecia de manera insistente mientras los otros nórdicos intentaban inútilmente alejarla del sueco y el señor puffin se estaba enamorando.

—¡Perla! Ya detente

La hermosa ave azul dejo de atacar al nórdico y se poso en el hombro de su amo.

—Es tuya?– pregunto Groelandia

—Es muy linda – dijo Feroe

—Si se llama Perla y no se que hace aquí, si la deje en mi casa

—Pero esta aquí – dijo Islandia con algo de fastidio

—Que especie es? – pregunto Suecia arreglándose la ropa, el pelo y los lentes

—Una guacamaya azul ¿Por qué?

—Miren la hora – interrumpió Dinamarca – se nos hace tarde

Dinamarca se llevo rápidamente al brasileño arrastrándolo, dejando a los otros nórdicos con la celosa Perla que parecía odiarlos.

—Esa pajarita se ve que es terrible

—Solo es sobre protectora

—Se nota jejejeje , oye cambiando de tema sobre tu hermana…

—Dinamarca en Latinoamérica, si insinúas algo a si con la hermana de alguien se gana que le tiren los dientes además tratándose de Paraguay seria Bolivia quien te golpee

—Entiendo jejeje – rió nervioso

Despues de esa conversación, el danés llevo al brasileño a recorrer la ciudad, pero para Brasil eso fue un gran disgusto. Dinamarca lo estuvo dejando solo, olvidándolo, dejándolo en vergüenza aparte tenía que escuchar sus tonterías y soportar su egocentrismo entre otras cosas, hasta que Brasil cansado de todo eso lo dejo solo y se fue a recorrer la ciudad solo.

Resultado: Dinamarca lo busco por toda Copenhague con la patrulla nórdica.

Despues de ver a los nórdicos hacer el ridículo vestido de policía, Brasil se preparaba para dormir, esperaba tener una buena noche y apenas toco la almohada se quedo dormido. A las 3: 12 a.m. despertó por la sed y se levanto para buscar un vaso con agua a la cocina pero no sabia donde estaba la cocina, por lo que abrió puerta a puerta buscando la cocina.

En la primera puerta que abrió se encontró con Islandia y Santa Lucia haciendo el amor; cerró rápidamente para no tener problemas, en la segunda puerta vio a Dinamarca viendo pornografía; porque eso no le sorprendía, en la tercera puerta encontró a Noruega practicando magia o invocando al diablo; y con lo normal que parecía y en la cuarta puerta se encontró con Finlandia durmiendo placidamente; por lo menos alguien normal.

Despues de encontrarse con cada cosa extraña, encontró la cocina y se sirvió el vaso pero cuando volvía a su cuarto se encontró de golpe con Suecia, por el susto lanzo el vaso por los aires y cayo en el microondas, el cual por el agua hizo cortocircuitó y empezó a salir humo y chispitas hasta que exploto en llamas.

—Lo … lo siento mucho

—No importa era de Dinamarca

—A… bueno…

—Estas muy extraño ¿Estas bien?

Suecia se le acerco con claras intenciones de besarlo, Brasil por su parte le dio un empujón y salio corriendo por toda la cocina ya que Suecia lo estaba persiguiendo de manera cómica.

—¡Aléjate!¡yo no soy como tu!¡a mi no me gustan los hombres!

—Tu me provocaste

—Que?!

—Ven aquí no te haré nada que tu no quieras

—Ni loco!

—Baja la voz o despertaras a todos

—Me importa un pepino!

Mientras Suecia perseguía a Brasil con deseo, de las cosas del brasileño salieron 6 duendecillos brasileños (o mejor dijo monstruos brasileños), muy juguetones pero para los duendecillos brasileños jugar era igual a torturar, molestar, haber bromas crueles, etc. Y los nórdicos serian sus nuevos juguetes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los hermanos de Inglaterra le dijeron que no querían que trajera a ningún extranjero y menos de Sudamérica pero como no hizo caso, un inocente iba a sufrir. Los cuatro hermanos: Escocia, Gales y los gemelos Irlanda, prepararon la casa con trampas para que la estadía del latino fuera un infierno.

—Oye hermano, no crees que estamos siendo crueles con el pobre sudaca? – pregunto Gales

—No – respondió fríamente Escocia

—Pero si algo le pasa al sudaca Inglaterra tendrá que pagar 30.000.000 € – dijo Irlanda del norte

—Ese no es nuestro problema

—Pero…

—Ya oíste a Escocia no es nuestro problema – dijo Irlanda

Despues de unas horas llego Inglaterra con Chile, el inglés entro primero para hablar con sus hermanos pero al fue su sorpresa cual ver a sus hermanos reunidos de manera muy sospechosa, "que estarán planeando ahora?" se pregunto arqueando una de sus pobladas cejas

—Hermanos

—Que quieres? – pregunto Gales descortésmente

—No pueden ser amables ni siquiera cuando tenemos invitados?! – chillo molesto Inglaterra

—No – dijeron al unísono

—Olvide con quienes estaba hablando, bien solo quería presentarle a nuestra invitada Chile

De la puerta entro la linda chilena con su maleta en la mano y saludo muy cortésmente a los 4 británicos, estos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y rápidamente fueron corriendo a sacar las trampas, hasta se tropezaron en las escaleras y hasta algunos cayeron en las trampas.

—Que les pasa?

—Ignóralos ellos son así

De repente notaron a Sealand quien miraba a Chile desde las escaleras, el pequeño estaba solo mirando a la chica (ni noto al inglés) todo ruborizado, sonriendo y con corazones en los ojos.

—Que haces aquí no deberías estar con Suecia?!

—Hola señorita Chile – dijo corriendo a abrazarla – eres tan linda!

—Sealand!

—Parece que Sealand es el niño de la casa – dijo Chile

Fue ahí cuando los hermanos de Inglaterra bajaron, vestidos y arreglados como príncipes a pesar que estaban adoloridos por caer en sus trampas, aceptó Escocia.

—Inglaterra, porque no nos dijiste que teníamos una invitada? – dijo Gales

—Lo hice como 15 veces!

—Cállate que pensara nuestra invitada – dijo Irlanda

—Que les pasa?

—Debes estar cansada , que tal si hacemos un día de campo – dijo Escocia

—Ella no vino a eso!

—Ya escuchaste a nuestro hermano – dijo Irlanda del norte

Inglaterra no pudo evitar que sus hermanos hicieran ese día de campo y menos que lo hicieran en los jardines del palacio de buckingham, Chile era atendida por los hermanos de Inglaterra mientras Sealand se le acurrucaba en las faldas como un gatito mientras Inglaterra refunfuñaba enojado.

—Oye Inglaterra

—Que pasa Chile?

—Creo que te traje algunos problemas

—No te preocupes no es tu culpa

De repente Sealand sintió que sus hermanos le robaban atención por lo que simulando que jugaba con una pelota, se cayó y la pelota le golpeo a Inglaterra en la cara de una manera muy cómica.

—Bloody hell! Sealand que *CENSURADO* estas asiendo?!

—Wuaaa! Me gritaste! Inglaterra tonto! – dijo lloriqueando mientras corría a abrazar a la chilena

—Inglaterra no era necesario que lo trataras así, fue un accidente! – le reprocho Chile

Sealand les lanzo una mirada de victoria y les tiro la lengua a sus hermanos, haciendo que esos se enojaran como nunca e Inglaterra no entendiera que pasaba con sus hermanos y porque eran así con Chile si no les gustan los extranjeros.

Despues de ese día de campo Chile se estaba preparando para dormir, el fue día agotador y Sealand resulto ser un niño muy activo de repente tocaron a la puerta fue a abrir y era Escocia.

—Hola Escocia

—Te traje esta manta por si tienes frío

—Muchas gracias te lo agradezco

—De nada solo hago que cualquier anfitrión aria

Despues vino Gales.

—Hola Gales

—Te he traído estos duffis, son de mi casa así que son los mejores

—Eres muy amable te lo agradezco Gales

—De nada ya me voy que duermas bien

Luego toco Irlanda a la puerta.

—Hola Irlanda ¿pasa algo?

—Te traje un vaso de leche es de mi casa así que es buena

—Muchas gracias Irlanda

—De nada

Y por ultimo en tocar la puerta fue Irlanda del norte

—Hola

—Si necesitas algo solo dímelo

—He… claro

—Bien entonces buenas noches

—Aja … buenas noches

Despues de unos momentos vino Sealand diciendo que tuvo una pesadilla y que si podía dormir con ella a lo que la chilena dijo que si; y el niño se acurruco en su pecho, Inglaterra vio todo y suspiro ¿ desde cuando tenia a 5 Francias de hermanos? Si esto seguía así no podría enseñarle su economía y había dado su palabra de caballero inglés. Era lo que pensaba mientras sus hermanos preparaban una caja que decía: 'a Suecia'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El austriaco tenía un exquisito gusto como cualquier aristócrata y era muy educado, sin embargo, era un tacaño ya que trajo a Colombia, su invitada, en una maleta, el muy tacaño no quiso pagar otro pasaje de avión por lo que con mucho esfuerzo metió a la colombiana en una maleta mediana, al llegar Colombia tenia pensado decirle lo que pencaba de el y de su tacañería pero al ver lo lujoso que era la casa de Austria, se le olvido.

—Tu debes ser Colombia? – le pregunto una chica rubia con vestido celeste

—Quien eres tu?

—Yo soy Bavaria y el es Kugelmugel – dijo señalando al niño quien estaba medio escondido

—A, ya veo

En eso momento llego Austria, apareció con un libro en sus manos y en esa momento Colombia recordó el incomodo viaje que tuvo por culpa de su tacañería, con mucha dificultad se paro pero tenia las piernas dormidas y se cayo.

—Pero que escándalo, Colombia ya te dije que en mi casa hay reglas

—Y entre esas reglas están llevar a tus invitados en maletas? – pregunto Colombia con sarcasmo

—Hermano! – exclamo Bavaria asombrada

—Tenía que ahorras son tiempos difíciles

—Esa es tu excusa por meterme en una maleta?! – dijo Colombia muy molesta

—Ya te dije que son tiempos difíciles además tu dijiste que te recordaba a tu hermano

—Venezuela no es un tacaño, es un mandón y gruñón pero no un tacaño – dijo tajantemente

Dichas estas palabras se fue caminando con dificultad a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama para descansar de repente sintió como le tocaban, rápidamente voltio para ver quien era y era ese extraño niño Kugelmugel.

—Ha!… eres tu

—Tus piernas son muy bonitas

—Gra-gracias

—Y tu piel también es muy bonita

—T…te lo agradezco

—Son como es arte y el arte es mi independencia

—Perdón como dices?

En ese momento Bavaria los llamo para cenar, Colombia se sintió más tranquila, ya ese niño empezaba a ponerla nerviosa con eso de que el arte era la independencia y que le estuviera tocando las piernas como si sus piernas fueron arcilla o algo parecido.

—Tu te das cuenta que soy un chico, verdad?

—Claro, es obvio

—Oigan! Dije que la cena esta lista1 – volvió a decir Bavaria

No era muy evidente pero supo que era niñota que Bavaria se lo dijo. En la cena la colombiana se impresiono al ver los exquisitos manjares, tal vez no era tan tacaño como ella pensaba hasta que el mismo austriaco la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Colombia es que mala educación quedarse parado frente a la mesa

—Perdón – dijo sentándose

—No tienes que disculparte – dijo Bavaria

—Escucha Colombia como te dije en mi casa hay reglas y entre esas reglas esta el que debes hacer algo por esta casa

—Que?

—Como oyes a partir de este momento te tomo como mi sirvienta por 3 meses

—Hermano! – le llamo la atención Bavaria

—Puede dibujar tus piernas? – pregunto Kugelmugel

Colombia no pudo hacer nada ya que despues de cenar Austria le dio un delantal y escoba, esto no le gustaba nada la colombiana, se supone que era una invitada no una sirvienta de repente vieron como de sus cabellos salio una extraña criatura verde que caminaba por su cabello y se poso en su hombro al ver esa criatura rara, Bavaria se puso a gritar como loca y rápidamente tomo la escoba e intento golpear a la criatura sin importarle que casi golpeo a Colombia.

—Oye estas loca?! Casi me pegas! – le reclamo Colombia

—No te muevas hay una cosa rara y verde en tu cabello!

—Es mi camaleón, se llama Tito

—Camaleón? – dijeron los tres al unísono

—Es muy feo – dijo Kugelmugel

—Así? Miren

Colombia piso al pequeño camaleón en la mesa y cambio de color, los 3 europeos se sorprendieron de una manera muy estupida para la latina ya que los camaleones no eran nada nuevo para ella, hasta soltó una risita al ver sus reacciones .

—C…como hizo eso?! – pregunto Austria muy sorprendido

—E…es increíble! – dijo con asombro Bavaria

—Es arte! Es arte! Es arte! Es arte! – repetía Kugelmugel una y otra vez

—Los camaleones tienen la habilidad de cambiar de color como camuflaje – les informo Colombia

—Wow! – exclamaron los tres

De repente tito el camaleón se poso sobre otra cosa y cambio de color, esto sorprendió aun más a los europeos que se sorprendían cada vez más al ver como había tomado otro color hasta comenzaron a aplaudir como si el camaleón fuero algún acróbata.

—Puede hacer trucos? – pregunto Bavaria

—Bavaria, no es un perro – dijo Austria

—Claro que puede – dijo Colombia con orgullo

El camaleón empezó a dar saltos por toda la mesa asombrando a todos hasta que callo en la sopa de Austria, eso para el austriaco era la gota que derramo el vaso pero no contaba con que los 3 gatos: Austria-neko, Bavaria-neko y Kugelmugel-neko; confundieron a tito el camaleón con comida y como los animales tienen algo de salvaje intentaron cazar al pequeño camaleón, dejando un gran desastre en la mesa mientras intentaban cazarlo.

—Gatos malos ya basta! – exclamo Bavaria

—Están ensuciando todo! – agrego Austria

—Mi pobre tito! – exclamo llorando Colombia

Despues de mucho esfuerzo de 2 horas, Austria logro atrapar a los gatos pero su elegante cacheta de terciopelo blanco termino manchado de salsa al igual que su cara y su cabello estaban mojado con sopa.

—Colombia limpia esto

—Que?!

La colombiana vio todo lo que tenia que limpiar, vio el comedor el gran comedor todo sucio y desordenado, vio que hasta había huellas de gato en el techo pero lo peor de todo era que ella tendría que limpiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues que los Italia la pasearon por toda la ciudad, de comer pasta y recibir abrazos de parte de los italianos, llego la noche. La ecuatoriana cayó rendida despues de que la arrastraron por todos lados y durante toda la noche sintió unas manos que la abrazaban, deseguro los Italia se fueron a dormir con ella además sentía una respiración en la cara, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio al Imperio Romano mirándola fijamente.

—Wow eres muy bonita

—Aaaaaaaaaaaa!

La ecuatoriana le encajo un puñetazo en media cara al romano, tomo su tortuga y se alejo.

—Eso dolió golpeas más fuerte que Espartaco, hermosa ninfa

—Q… quien es usted?

—Como? Acaso no sabes quien soy? vaya que tontita eres, no sabes nada pues te diré quien soy – dijo poniendo una pose de superioridad – yo soy el imperio más grande y poderoso que el mundo aya visto, soy el gran Imperio Romano

—El Imperio Romano? – dijo con tono de no me importa

—En efecto! Y dime, tu nombre es tan hermoso como tu piel de seda, hermosa ninfa? – dijo con voz seductora y acariciándole el pecho con los dedos.

—Quíteme sus manotas! – exclamo dándole un empujón

Fue hay cuando el señor tortuga, la tortuga mascota de Ecuador, le dio una mordida de tortuga mordedora al pie de Roma este empezó a correr por todos lados intentando que la tortuga lo soltara hasta que Ecuador hizo que lo soltara.

—Se lo merecía – dijo entre dientes

—Te haces la difícil mandando a tu pequeño dragón acorazado, he?

—Yo no me estoy haciendo la difícil

—Adoro cuando se hacen la difícil es más divertido

—Ya le dije que no me hago la difícil, viejo verde!

De repente Roma sintió dolor en su pie, vio y le estaba sangrando despues de la mordida del señor tortuga; y Ecuador fue por vendas y alcohol para curarle el pie.

—Yo le curo el pie

—Me curaras y lavaras los pies antes de tener sexo, me gusta la idea

—No voy a hacer esas cochinadas y menos con usted!– bufo ruborizada

—No importa si eres virgen también me gustan así además hace tanto que no lo hago que ni lo notare

—Le dije que no!

—Eso dicen todas

—Cállese!

Ecuador le vació la botella de alcohol en el pie al romano, este aguanto unas lágrimas de dolor y luego noto a sus nietos.

—Mis lindos nietesitos están tan grandes que bueno que Dios me dio un permiso para venir a verlos

—Y si vino a verlos a ellos porque me molesta a mi?

—Es que hermosa ninfa, tu belleza me distrajo además …

—Además que?

—No quiero asustarlos tampoco quiero escuchar lo que piensan de mis errores, eso es algo que no podría soportar o talvez no quiero oírlo

Ecuador se sorprendió, ella pensaba que era un bruto y un pervertido pero no parecía ser tan desagradable se notaba que amaba a sus nietos, puso su mano en su hombro y por unos momentos su compañía no le pareció tan babosa hasta que noto que el romano intentaba subirle el camisón.

Resultado: Roma recibió una fuerte cachetada de parte de Ecuador.

—Bien ahora te daré una clase sobre mi gran imperio, hermosa ninfa – de la nada saco un pizarrón, un traje de profesor y aun tenia la marca de la cachetadas que le dio Ecuador

—Realmente no es …

—Yo nací aquí – dijo apuntando una zona de la península itálica – eso creo

—Eso cree? No se acuerda donde nació?

—No del todo pero se que crecí aquí bajo los cuidados de mi hermano la civilización Etrusca

—Aja – dijo con ironía

—Ahora que lo recuerdo el siempre me dijo que tener más de una mujer era bueno

—Enserio – prefirió no decir nada pero ese lo explicaba todo

Roma empezó a hablar sobre su gran imperio y de lo magnifico que era – lo menciono 11 veces – contó sobre las batallas que tuvo(al menos de las que se acordaba),sobre Germania y sus aventuras, sobre sus grandes victorias y logros (al menos de lo que se acordaba), de las mujeres que tuvo (que según el fueron muchas) hasta le insinuó tener algo con el ganándose un almohadazo de la joven, de sus 3 peores enemigos (Cartago, Persia Sasánida y Huno) y que eran unos idiotas, de todos las peleas que tuvo y que gano casi todas, de lo que más le gustaba hacer ( comer, beber, pelear, tener sexo y dormir) y al parecer era de lo único de lo que se acordaba con lujo de detalles, entre otras cosas.

Ecuador escuchaba y no salía de su asombro, ¿Cómo semejante bruto se convirtió en el más poderoso de los imperios?. A la ecuatoriana no le importo. El romano se le acerco de manera seductora.

—Y ahora que ya sabes sobre mi porque no me cuentas algo sobre ti, hermosa ninfa

—No se me acerque más

Ecuador le enseño al señor tortuga, el cual estaba listo para volver a morder a Roma.

—Tranquila, no es necesario que mandes a tu dragoncito acorazado

—Es una tortuga

—Que es una tortuga?

—Esto – dijo acercándole al señor tortuga

—Entiendo pero antes de irme quiero que hagas algo por mi, hermosa ninfa

—Que es?

—Esto

Roma le dio un beso en la boca a Ecuador largo y apasionado hasta le metió la lengua, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar hasta quedo en shock por la impresión.

—Gracias hace mucho tiempo que no beso a una mujer, nos vemos, hermosa ninfa

Despues de unos momentos la ecuatoriana salia del chock y al darse cuenta se limpio los labios con disgusto, ese Roma era un atrevido pero debía admitir algo, besaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día soliado en casa de Polonia, el aire estaba fresco, los pájaros cantaban y el polaco estaba tratando de vestir a El Salvador como una muñeca.

—No! No me voy a poner eso!

—No es eso, este es un vestido de princesa Disney que yo mismo diseñe ahora póntelo

—No!

Polonia se enojo ante las negativas del salvadoreño, no le gustaba los "No" como respuesta por lo que recurrió a Lituania quien también estaba ahí.

—Lituania haz algo!

—Que?! – exclamo sobresaltado – pero porque yo?

—Has que se ponga mi vestido

—Ya dije que no!

Polonia ya se había cansado de tanta negativa, se lanzo encima de El Salvador y despues de 2 horas de peleas y forcejeos; Polonia logro ponerle el vestido rosa con cintas y vuelitos celeste hasta logro peinarlo como muñeca.

—El rosa es tan genial, crees lo mismo Lit?

—Eso párese? Jejeje – respondió el lituano sintiendo mucha pena y lastima por el salvadoreño

—Porque a mi?– susurraba terriblemente avergonzado

—Pero hay algo que no me gusta …

—Que es? – pregunto Lituania extrañado y El Salvador asustado

—Sus ojos! – exclamo señalándolo – son rojos y saltones como los de Prusia y su cabello es negro!

El Salvador se llevo la mano a la cara, este tipo era el colmo. Primero lo obliga a vestirse de princesa Disney y ahora no le gustaba su apariencia física solo faltaba que le quisiera teñir el cabello pero si lo intentaba lo golpeaba, sin embargo, Polonia pacería más ocupado en ver que tipo de ropa le podría quedar bien al latino.

—Talvez una falta rosa o roja, o quizás negra… mmm…– dijo pensativamente

—Falda?! …– exclamo atragantándose con su saliva

—Claro ese vestido aunque fantástico no combina con sus rojos ojos saltones, voy por las faldas

Dicha estas palabras el polaco salio del cuarto y El Salvador se quedo frío, ya Polonia empezaba a darle miedo ¿como rayos se metió en esto? Ahora resultaba que seria la muñeca de ese tipo (por así decirlo), mientras se quitaba ese horrible vestido recordaba cuando Argentina, Uruguay y Chile le pusieron como un juego el traje pascuense de la chilena, ese día pensó que nada seria peor que eso, pero se equivoco esto era mucho peor. Por otra parte Lituania decidió darle un poco de ánimo al latino despues que este conociera las mañas de su amigo.

—Estas bien?

—Si ¿porque no debería estarlo? – dijo quitándose los listones rosas del cabello

—Es que despues de lo del vestido… debes estar algo aterrado

—Me a pasado cosas peores en mi vida

—Es que como Polonia es tan…

—Inusual? – termino la frase El Salvador

—Iba a decir alegre… pero no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Lituania ¿y tu?

—Yo soy Republica de El salvador pero puedes llamarme simplemente Salvador

El Salvador noto con detenimiento la decoración de la casa del polaco. La decoración era una verdadera zona rosa y colores pasteles. Había cuadros de flores, muñecas de porcelana, rosas de todos los colores, casitas de muñecas, maquillaje, un tocador, 3.000 pares de zapatos de mujer, abanicos con plumas, conejitos rosas, ositos con vestidos, joyas, tiaras de princesa, posters y muñecas princesas Disney, vestidos de princesas, vestidos de todos los colores, trajes de colegialas, cintas rosas, cojines rosas, muebles femeninos, cortinas con vuelitos, etc. Era como estar en un mundo rosado o una dimensión desconocida aterradoramente rosada.

—Se nota que tu amigo tiene un lado femenino muy pero muy desarrollado

—Lo se… oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Cual es?

—Dicen que los Latinos son buenos para conquistar mujeres, cierto?

—Y eso que?

—Me… me podrías ayudar a conquistar a una chica?

Lituania le contó sobre Bielorrusia, de lo linda que era, de sus hermosos ojos, de su dulzura y que su sonrisa era como el sol, la luna y las estrellas. El Salvador pensó que era un ángel hasta que el lituano le enseño una foto de la bielorrusa. El pobre casi hace pipi en los pantalones al ver la foto, era como ver a la niña del exorcista, con los ojos de la niña del aro y la sonrisa del payaso It.

—Y que te parece? Verdad que es hermosa?

—Pues….

—No me digas que la quieres conquistar?! – pregunto Lituania celoso

—No! – exclamo horrorizado – a mi me gustan las argentinas ¡¿acaso crees que tengo tan mal gusto?!

—Ya volví ~ – dijo Polonia con muchas faldas – Lit te traje unos vestidos para ti

Ambos hombres se pusieron blancos cuando Polonia quiso que montaran un desfile de modas, Lituania paresia ya estar acostumbrado en cambio El Salvador quería tirarse por la ventana.

En la noche por lo menos al salvadoreño lo dejaron dormir con sus pijamas, A mitad de la noche escucho unos llantos y lamentos como los de la llorona, algo asustado ya que no sabia que nueva sorpresa se encontraría y lentamente se acerco al cuarto donde provenían esos lamentos. El que lloraba y se lamentaba era Polonia el cual estaba bebiendo y mirando una foto.

—Ya vez lo que hiciste? – lloraba hablándole a la foto – te fuiste con Rusia y me dejaste solito como a un barquito en el mar, primero con Prusia y ahora con ese ruso feo ¿Quién te protegerá de Bielorrusia? Yo te pude proteger de veras ¡yo te amaba!

El salvadoreño llego a una conclusión, o consumía drogas o tenia amigos imaginarios como Inglaterra, de repente lo agarraron por la espalda y le taparon la boca El Salvador empezó a dar golpes hasta que se dio cuenta que era Lituania y le pidió disculpas.

—Que le pasa?

—Esta recordando a Kaliningrado

—Quien es Kaliningrado?

—Su hermana menor

—Tiene una hermana?

—Si pero se fue con Rusia, según ella Rusia la podría proteger

Lituania estaba apoyado en la espalda de El Salvador, esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo dentro del cuarto, Polonia al verlo y producto de la borrachera lo confundió con Kaliningrado e intento darle un abrazo, el salvadoreño por su parte le arrojó muñecas y entre groserías le decía que no era su hermana pero el polaco no lo escuchaba cuando se le terminaron las muñecas salio corriendo junto a Lituania para evitar el abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Guatemala y Grecia miraban las ruinas de la cuidad de Esparta, el griego no sabia que decir era la primera vez que lo visitaba una chica que no fueran sus hermanas (Macedonia y Malta) y menos una tan bonita como la guatemalteca además los hermanos mayores de Guatemala , los mellizos México le dejaron claro que cuidara de su hermanita menor.

FLASH BACK

—Escucha raro de los gatos si algo malo le pasa a mi hermanita! Te rajo todo lo que se llama cara! Me oíste te pulverizo – grito México Sur

—Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que por favor cuides a nuestra hermanita menor – dijo México Norte

—A …claro

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Mientras recordaba como lo despertaron tirándole agua fría, Guatemala estaba entre aburrida y confundida intentando imaginarse que pasaba por la cabeza de Grecia.

—Oye – le llamo Guatemala

—Que pasa?

—Me puedes decir que son las ruinas que estamos viendo?

—Son las ruinas de la cuidad de Esparta, una sociedad guerrera que crecía y vivía para la guerra ahora solo es un lugar turístico

—Su historia suena bonita

—También peleaban desnudos

—He? – Guatemala se ruborizo

Grecia no entendía porque Guatemala se ponía así si no dijo nada malo a su parecer, esto no pasaba cuando hablaba con Japón y Egipto pero eran hombres y ella una chica bonita, tal vez dijo algo que la incomodo.

—Dije algo malo?

—No, no te preocupes

—Oye te puedo una pregunta

—Que es?

—De verdad soy raro

—He?

Despues de ver las ruinas de Esparta, Grecia llevo a Guatemala al Partenón la cual quedo maravillada con el lugar y luego quedo extrañada cuando el lugar se lleno de gatos.

—Y estos gatos?

—Son míos

—Todos?

—Si – dijo señalándolos – el es don gato, el es Félix el gato, el es Tom, el es – se detuvo ante un gato que se parecía mucho a Turquía hasta tenía una mascara blanca – tu eres de Turquía

Mientras Guatemala acariciaba a Turquía-neko, Grecia sabio unos momentos para hablar por celular ya que necesitaba unos consejos sobre mujeres, Egipto no sabía nada sobre mujeres, no podía llamar a Roma, Japón tampoco debía saber mucho sabré chicas, ni muerto llamaría a Turquía y mucho menos a Francia (no quería llevarse una cachetada o un balazo) así que llamo a la ultima opción que le quedaba, llamo a su jefe el cual en esos momentos estaba con su secretaría cuando llamaron.

—Alo

—Jefe

—Grecia, ahora que? Encontraste otro gato?

—No, quiero un consejo

—Un consejo?

—Si, como debo tratar a Guatemala?

El jefe de Grecia se sorprendió de que su nación le pidiera consejos sobre mujeres pero solo era para poder llevarse bien con la guatemalteca nada más, según el jefe del griego a su nación le daba flojera relacionarse con el sexo opuesto.

—Pues trátala como a tu hermana

—Quieres que la golpee?

—No! hay que devolverla sin ni un rasguño!

—Entonces?

—Me refiero a la cuides y protejas como a una hermana menor

—A …claro

Cuando Grecia colgó tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer a pesar que sabia que su jefe rezaba para que no matara a guatemalteca empujándola desde del monte Olimpo pero el no era tonto ni burro, sin embargo, al llamar a su jefe le dio mucho sueño mientras Guatemala seguía acariciando a Turquía-neko aunque al griego le encantaba los gatos el gato del turco no ya que siempre lo rasguñaba.

—Que lindo gatito

—Tú también eres muy linda – le dijo Turquía-neko

—Es curioso es como si entendieras lo que dijo

—Porque no vas a casa el amo, el chico que esta ahí pone nervioso a mi amo

—Guatemala voy a tomar una siesta cuando despierte seguiremos – agrego Grecia

—Pero aquí? En las ruinas tu madre

—Es el lugar perfecto además tengo mucho sueño para ir a mi cama

—Duerme bien

— Miau! Espero que te muerdan las chinches! – agrego Turquía-neko

Al ver como Grecia dormía a Guatemala le dio sueño y se quedo dormida en el piso del Partenón cuando Grecia despertó vio como unos mafiosos se llevaban a una dormida Guatemala para sepa dios para que, en esos momentos recordó lo que le dijo su jefe, debía cuidarla como una hermana.

—Que hacen?

—Vuelve a dormir! – le contesto el mafioso

—Ya dormí suficiente

—No se nota, mis hombres y yo ya nos vamos

—Esta bien pero ella se queda

—No

Ante la negativa del mafioso todo el Partenón se lleno de gatos con ojos macabros y sonrisas malévolas, los mafiosos se asustaron tanto que salieron corriendo como cobardes y cuando Guatemala despertó ignoraba lo que acababa de pasar. Grecia le dijo que le enseñaría a defenderse si estaba solo, desenrollo un cartel que tenía en la mano y era una foto de cuerpo entero de Turquía con señalado con rojo donde la guatemalteca debía golpear.

—Porque es Turquía?

—No puedo patear al papa en las zonas baja

Lo que decía tenía mucho sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turquía estornudo, al parecer estaban hablando sobre el, deseguro Grecia, luego miro a Honduras, era tanto del parecido con Troya excepto por el color de piel: el troyano era moreno y Honduras tenía la piel blanca, y el troyano parecía estar en las nubes y el hondureño no.

—Pasa algo?

—No nada

—Y por que me miras cada cinco minutos?

—Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Cual es?

—Siempre viviste con España?

—Bueno la verdad no

Lotería no se estaba volviendo loco este chico podía tener alguna relación con Troya.

—Antes vivía con diversas tribus aborígenes hasta que España me llevo a vivir con el

—Con aborígenes?

—Si

—Aborígenes?

—Ya te dije que si

—Aborígenes?

—Ya deja de hablar como retardado!

Si lo hubiera dicho otro como Grecia le hubiera roto los dientes pero se trataba de alguien parecido a esa persona especial y si le gritaba era como gritarle a el, pensó en decírselo a Azerbaiyán, su hermano menor, pero prefirió hacerlo por el mismo por lo que llevo al hondureño a las ruinas troyanas.

—Que es este lugar?

—Son las ruinas de Troya

—Troya?

—Si el era el más valiente, fuerte e inteligente imperio que haya existido

—Y si era tan listo entonces porque se murió?! – pregunto un turista gordo

El comentario de ese turista gordo molesto mucho al turco nadie ofendía a Troya en su presencia y se quedaba tan tranquilo, sin que el turista gordo se diera cuenta el turco se le lanzo enzima como un luchador de lucha libre, los siguientes minutos fue como ver una lucha de la WWE mientras unos guías turísticos y Honduras intentaban separarlos con algo de dificultad hasta que por fin lo consiguieron.

—Esta loco o que?! – dijo el turista gordo todo golpeado

—Espero que nunca entres a la unión europea! – agrego a esposa del gordo

Turquía se enojo más con lo que dijo esa señora que estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos otra vez de no ser que Honduras lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo hombre!

Oíste lo que me dijo esa vieja bruja?!

Si lo oí pero no terminaste de contarme, dime ¿es cierto lo que paso en la Iliada?

Más o menos

Como así?

Turquía le contó que Paris y Elena la pareja que causo la guerra de Troya eran sus padres, Asia menor y Tracia, y la razón por la que la antigua Grecia quería de vuelta a Tracia era porque era su hermana menor.

Y al final la antigua Grecia venció a Troya

Lo venció gracias a su amante!

Amante?

Si esa mujer solo venció a Troya con la ayuda de su amante Macedonia, sola nunca

Entonces Grecia es tu primo

No me lo recuerdes!

El rétalo del turco fue escuchado por todos los turistas y guías turísticos, que se pusieron a lloraron como si de una telenovela se tratara.

Que historia de amor tan linda!

Es mejor que la película Troya!

Que triste!

Que hermoso!

Esto fue como una gran piedra que decía maldición que la caía en la cabeza al turco, sin que Turquía se diera cuenta un gran grupo de personas llorosas se le acerco a abrazarlo sin que el pobre turco pudiera escapar.

Pobre de ti como sufres!

No conocía esa parte de tu historia!

Esto me hace quererte más patria mía!

Mi historia favorita fue verdad!

Quien era Aquiles?

Suéltenme! – gritaba el turco intentándose liberar de la masa de gente

Oye Turquía, quieres que te ayude? – pregunto Honduras al ver como luchaba por liberarse

No, lo tengo bajo control

Despues de lo que paso en las ruinas troyanas fueron a la ciudad donde la noticia de la verdadera historia de la guerra de Troya, esta noticia estaba en los diarios, revistas, la televisión e incluso History Channel y Discovery vinieron para hacer documentales, por otra parte Turquía no lo podía creer.

Oye, estas bien?

Eeeeeee…eeeee…aaaaa...hhh…gge….qqqq…ddddd

No te entiendo, que significa eso en turco?

C…como lo supieron?

No se, creo que algún periodista te escucho

Un periodistas?!

Turquía casi se cae al piso de no ser porque cayó enzima de Honduras.

Malditos periodistas!

Tranquilo debe hacer algo positivo en todo esto

No le veo lo positivo!

Esta bien pero cálmate

Turquía arrastro a Honduras a un bar y cuando ya estaba bien borracho, comenzó a llorar pidiéndole disculpas a Honduras ya que por la borrachera la confundió con Troya por divulgar sin querer la historia de su caída .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francia tenía hospedados a los mellizos México en el palacio de Versalles en el cuarto que fue de Luis XVI pero los mexicanos no se sentían alagados por estar rodeados de tanto lujo y comodidad, ya que con Francia nunca se sabia que pasaba por su pervertida mente y que cochinas ideas tendría para tratar de aprovecharse de ellos o como el le decía dar amour. México Sur revisaba todos los rincones del cuarto para ver si había pasadizos secretos por donde Francia pudiera meterse y tenía un garrote como protección, por si se lo encontraba mientras México Norte estaba sentada en la cama con luma, la perrita chiguagua mascota de los México ya que la trajeron para que mordiera al francés depravado.

—Oye hermano

—Que pasa hermana?

—Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

—Estoy revisando este cuarto, imagina si se entra Francia

—Pero para eso trajimos a luma, no?

—Es mejor prevenir que lamentar además si entra Francia no vendrá tu gringo a salvarte

Al decir eso hizo que su hermana se pusiera roja como un tomate de España, en parte ella sabia que era verdad pero no lo iba admitir y menos con su hermano.

—Que estas diciendo?!

—Hay no te ganas, se que te gusta ese gringo

—Que?!

—Admítelo es el la causa de sus ojitos y de que le peleas todas nuestras primas... como si al menos fuera guapo

—Tal vez Chile piensa lo contrario – dijo socarronamente la mexicana norteña

—Cuidado!

Mientras los mellizos México discutían, Francia se acercaba al cuarto de los mexicanos vestido de Lady Oscar y con dos rosas para los México. Francia pensaba usar su encanto francés y todas técnicas que aprendió en el arte del amour por el largo su vida, con Inglaterra era un difícil ya que siempre se escapaba y por alguna razón siempre se soltaba cuando lo amarraba pero estaba vez le daría amour los hijos de España y esta vez el español no lo amenazaría con su gran hacha, sin embargo, cuando se acerco al pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de los México vio a los sirvientes del palacio estaban todos en el pasillo muy alegados del cuarto de mexicanos, parecía que cuando los sirvientes tocaban a la puerta uno de los hermanos mexicanos confundía a los sirvientes con Francia , los sirvientes estaban aterrados ya que los chicos tenían nulos modales y daban miedo; por lo que el francés se acerco y toco la puerta.

—Mon cher Mexiques?

—Aléjate Francia! – grito México Norte

—Tenemos un garrote y a luma, y no dudaremos en usarlos! – agrego México Sur

—Pero no se pongan así vengo en son de paz

—Que quieres? – pegunto México Norte

—Invitarlos a cenar una cena gourmet

—Una cena?! – dijo México Sur emocionado pero México Norte le hizo reaccionar dándole un golpe en la cabeza – Auch!

—Que pretendes? – pregunto México Norte muy desconfiada

—Nada solo cenar con ustedes mon cher Mexiques, les prometo que me voy a portar bien

Ambos salieron del cuarto con miradas desconfiadas hacia el francés, México Sur tenía en su mano el garrote el cual tenia muchos clavos filosos en la punta y México Norte tenía en sus brazos a luma la cual estaba lista para atacar a Francia.

—La trajeron – dijo el francés algo asustado

—Es parte de nuestra familia – dijo México Sur

—Siempre la traemos – dijo México Norte

—Que lindo suena eso… y tiene todas sus vacunas?

—Si las tiene … creo – dijo México Norte picara mente

—Donde esta la comida, franchute? – agrego México Sur

Francia se sentía algo frustrado con la idea de que los México hayan traído a esa rata mordelona, por lo general no le gustaban ninguna mascota de los Americanos ya que siempre truncaban sus intenciones de darle amour a los latinos, además mordían pero la peor de todos esas mascotas era la chiguagua de los mexicanos, la cual siempre lo mordía en zonas débiles del francés además era muy mala y salvaje para atacar, para ser tan pequeña y adorable.

Durante la cena los México cenaban tranquilamente mientras Francia templaba, ya que luma la chiguagua estaba cerca de el, enseñándole los dientes y esperando a que el francés haga algo para atacarlo.

—Que les parece la comida de hermano mayor?

—Esta bien – dijo México Norte

—Solo… esta bien? – dijo entre ofendido y deprimido

—Yo te tengo una pregunta – dijo México Sur

—Que es Mon cher?

—Que rayos te pusiste, pareces piñata navideña – dijo con tono de burla

—Es que no les enseñaron gusto por la moda?!

—Tú eres muy extravagante – dijo México Norte

—Se ve que Estados Unidos les pego su mal gusto

—Cállate! – dijeron ambos hermanos

Francia se sentía cada vez más desalentado, se puso un hermoso y elegante traje para hacer del coqueteo algo más elegante como lo hacia en las fiestas de Maria Antonieta pero con esa rata chillona vigilándolo era imposible pero luego pensó que si no podía tocar a los mexicanos al menos podía usar su encanto francés.

—Mis amores

—No nos llames así! – bufo México Sur

—Que quieres? – dijo México Norte

—Solo hablar

—Sobre que? – pregunto México Norte

—Sobre recorrer

—Recorrer? – dijeron ambos hermanos

—Si recorrer mis bosques salvajes, mis ciudades atrevidas, mis campos verdes pero por sobre todo recorrer Paris y mi torre Eiffel

Con esas insinuaciones solo logro que los mellizos México les lanzaran sus platos a la cara con tanta fuerza que se cayera de espaldas.

—Marrano! Ya sabia que saldrías con una de esas! – exclamo México Norte

—Luma! Comételo!– ordeno México Sur

Con la orden de su amo, la tierna chiguagua se volvió una fiera salvaje y cruel para atacar a Francia, el cual salio corriendo loco de la chiguagua de una manera cobarde y ridícula mientras los hermanos mexicanos comían tranquilamente la comida de Francia sin importarles lo más mínimo que su mascota baya a morder al francés ya que se lo merecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En casa del suizo era hora de cenar y estaban cenando, Perú apenas podía con su miedo. La sala de Suiza estaba llena de armas de fuego, de todos los rincones del mundo, de todas las épocas y de todas las formas .El peruano miro a Liechtenstein la cual comía tranquila sin importarle que estuviera en el salón de las armas, o estaba muy acostumbrada o era muy valiente. De repente sintió un escalofrió, subió la mirada y vio a Suiza mirándolo con una mirada de tiburón mientras sostenía a maco, el pobre animal estaba blanco de miedo.

—Perú! Porque no estas comiendo? – le llamo la atención el suizo

—Es que…

—Es que que?

—Hermano, no presiones a Perú es nuestro invitado – dijo Liechtenstein

—Esta bien pero que coma, si no come se enfermara y yo no pagare la multa si algo le llega a pasar

—Claro…claro! – dijo nervioso mientras comía

Perú se sentía como en una cárcel y era solo porque tenía un grillete en la pierna sino que también era que había guardias del ejército suizo, sistemas de vigilancia entre otras cosas, el pobre no sabia si estaba en una cárcel o en la casa de Suiza.

—Perú ¿quieres postre? – le pregunto Liechtenstein

—Si que tal si no lo hago se hacer muy buenos dulces

—Por ningún motivo? – exclamo Suiza

—Pero…

—Si cocinas te puedes quemar o cortar tendré que llevarte al hospital además de pagar la multa

—Pero tendré que cuidado además …

—Dije que no! – exclamo sacando un arma

Perú estaba aterrado, ese suizo desquiciado era capas que dispararle a el o su linda llama era como cenar con un narcotraficante o un mafioso, y para salvarse a el y a su llama hizo más sensato, hacerle caso además había rumores de que Suiza era como un sicario con el carácter de Hitler por lo que prefiero no arriesgarse.

—Esta bien

—Que bueno que entiendas

—Te…te puedo pedir algo?

—Que? – pregunto molesto como si le pidiera dinero

—Me puedes dar a mi llama?

—Acordamos que yo cuidaría de ella!

—En primer lugar es el no ella y tengo que cepillarlo o se le puede ensuciar el pelaje

—Puedo hacerlo yo? – pregunto Liechtenstein

Suiza le dio el animalito para que ella lo peinara aunque el quería hacerlo, es no lo admitiría pero el animalito le paresia lo más adorable que aya visto en su vida, por otra parte el peruano se sentía más aliviado que su mascota este con Liechtenstein y no con su hermano, ya que la pobre llama tenia cascaditas y su pelaje blanco del miedo. Despues de dos minutos a Perú le entraron ganas de ir al baño.

—Suiza ¿me puedo quitar el grillete?

—No

—Por favor, necesito ir al baño

—Esta bien pero no iras solo

Con estas palabras le quito el grillete y dos grandes soldados, le sonrieron el pobre Perú casi desmaya y aun más cuando lo llevaron a rastras al baño, por su parte Liechtenstein vio como Perú luchaba por liberarse.

—Hermano?

—Que pasa?

—Porque tratas así a Perú? El es nuestro invitado

—Un invitado que cuesta 30.000.000€

—Aun así creo que debes ser amable con el

—No veo la necesitad de eso

—Si lo tratas bien puede que te presente alguna de sus primas latinas, he oído que son muy hermosas

—Liechtenstein!

Suiza se ruborizo como nunca antes en su vida, las palabras de su hermana le recordó que el nunca tuvo novia y no era bueno hablándole a las mujeres; y la ultima vez que intento invitar a una chica termino con una orden de alejamiento y un portazo en la cara, para no seguir recordando su historial amoroso mientras Liechtenstein solo sonreía.

—Esta bien lo haré

—Que bien! Y piensas tener novia?

—Despues hablamos de eso – dijo ruborizado

En ese momento Perú volvió del baño entre molesto e incomodo por lo que paso en el baño y luego los ojos blancos del terror cuando Suiza se le acerco para ser amable con un extranjero por primera vez, puso su mano en su hombro y lo ayudo a sentarse en el sofá. Perú estaba confundido el suizo le estaba tratando bien cuando lo estuvo tratando mal desde que llego ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Se volvió loco? ¿Era Suiza o algún doble? ¿Esto era una broma? Era lo que pasaba por su mente divido a la confusión mientras Suiza intentaba sonreír pero solo consiguió sonreír como Hannibal Lecter, asustando a Perú y maco.

—Se que he sido algo descortés

—Claro… que lo fuiste

—No estoy acostumbrado a los extranjeros

—Entiendo – luego pensó – "me imagino como debes tratar a los turistas"

—Y no soy muy bueno con las visitas…

—Y que tiene que ser eso conmigo? – "ahora si tengo miedo"

—Desde ahora seré más amable contigo

—Me parece bien… me puedes de volver a maco?

—No

—Pero…

A Suiza se le acabo lo de buen anfitrión cuando le puso una pistola en la frente, los jefes de Suiza tuvieron que detenerlo y llevar al peruano a su cuarto, el pobre no lo podía creer, no sabia si era una celda de una cárcel o su habitación.

—Suiza te escogió el cuarto

—Se nota

—Bueno espero que tengas buenas noches

—Espere!...

El jefe del suizo cerró la puerta, Perú intento seguirlo pero Suiza seguía luchando contra sus otros jefes por lo que cerró de nuevo, no sobreviviría en este lugar debía irse fuera como fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hungría tenía a Panamá comiendo algunos dulces típicos de su casa, el pobre panameño estaba asustado al ver los cuadros y estatuas de la húngara ya que todos eran yaoi mientras Banato, la hermana menor de Hungría y quien era tan yaoista como ella fue por Prusia ya que ambas hermanas tenían planeado tener un festival yaoi con el panameño y el prusiano. Despues de unas horas la banata regreso, algo agitada ya que vino corriendo.

—Te tardaste – le dijo la húngara

—Si lo se pero no fue fácil

—A que te refieres?

—Recuerdas cuando lo dejaste en coma por 2 meses a sartenazos cuando creíste que quería robarte al señor Austria

—Pero ya me disculpe!

—Tranquila, lo convencí con comida gratis

Ambas hermanas estaban felices y miraron con miradas aterradoramente yaoi al pobre panameño, el cual escucho todo y ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba con ellas dos. De repente apareció Szombathely la más pequeña de las hermanas de la húngara, una niña con vestido morado, pelo claro y un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza, la niña vio la cara de terror de Panamá y le hablo.

—Te pasa algo?

—Tu quien eres niña?

—Soy Szombathely ¿y tú?

Panamá no pudo decir nada por que tocaron a la puerta, Hungría le pidió que fuera a abrir mientras ella y Banato se escondían con cámaras y Panamá suspiraba pesado , al abrir la puerta vio a Prusia con un casco de fútbol americano en la cabeza.

—Hola señor Prusia

—Oye tu eres uno de los niños de España pero que haces tu aquí?

—Mi jefe me envió aquí ¿porque usa ese casco?

—Con esa marimacho y su sartén nunca se sabe

—Se ve algo ridículo con eso en la cabeza

—Oye! Respeta al gran awesome Prusia!

Hungría y Banato ya se estaban empezando a desesperar, llevaban unos minutos y nada de yaoi mientras Prusia le contaba la vergonzosa razón por la que usaba el casco para ir a casa de la húngara asiendo que el panameño estallara en risas.

—No te rías! Respeta al gran Prusia!

—Jajajajajaja nada te resulta jajajajajaja

—No fue mi culpa que Hungría tenga alucinaciones por tanto yaoi!

—Ya tranquilo, pasa

Prusia aunque no lo admitía estaba asustado despues de semejante paliza que le dio Hungría domina por sus celos, tanto era su miedo que se aferro a Panamá haciendo que ambas hermanas se volvieran locas sacando fotos.

—Les pasa algo? – les pregunto Panamá

—No nada – dijeron las dos

—Oye, Hungría ¿Dónde están los postres que me prometieron?

—Prusia ¿Por qué traer ese casco en la cabeza? – pregunto Banato

Por protección

—Ya te pedí disculpas! – agrego la húngara

—Solo quiero saber que te hizo pensar que estaba interesado en el señorito! Acaso crees que tengo tan mal gusto!

—Mejor iremos a buscar los postres – dijo Banato antes que Hungría matara a Prusia

Acto siguiente Hungría y Banato arrastraron a Panamá a la cocina, el pobre luchaba y lloraba como si lo fueran a fusilar mientras Prusia sentía lastima por el pobre panameño ya que sabia lo que le arrían al pobrecito y se quedaba con Szombathely o como el la llamaba mini Hungría (ya que no podía su nombre), la cual estaba viendo la película 'Enredados' en la televisión. En la cocina, la húngara y la banata le iban a contar lo que querían que el hiciera.

—Q..que me van a hacer? – pregunto Panamá protegiéndose con los brazos

—No seas ridículo, te pareces a Prusia cuando lo pongo en su lugar – dijo Hungría

—Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que como eres mi invitado queremos que hagas algunas cosas por nosotros

—Que cosas?

—Yaoi! – dijeron ambas hermanas

—Yaoi?! Están locas?! Yo no me voy a prestar para eso!

—Con que no? – dijeron ambas mujeres

—No!

Pero Panamá olvido con quien estaba hablando y fue obligado a servirle a Prusia pero lo peor no fue eso sino que le pusieron un delantal blanco y floreado aparte de la bandeja de dulce, además le pusieron flores en su largo cabello como la versión masculina de una ninfa o un efebo griego mientras Panamá deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, Hungría y Banato preparaban sus cámara; y Szombathely seguía viendo Enredados, sin embargo, había algo que no estaba en los planes de las húngaras era que Prusia se pusiera a ver la película con Szombathely.

—Que esta haciendo? – pregunto con fastidio Banato

—Deseguro molestando a Szombathely – contesto Hungría

—Y ahora que? esto no estaba en los planeado

—Yo arreglo esto

—Me salve – susurro Panamá

Pero no por mucho ya que Hungría fue a asegurase que el prusiano quien estaba embobado viendo a Rapunzel en la televisión, siguiera con lo planeado (para eso lo trajeron) y que dejara de molestar, y traumatizar a la pequeña Szombathely.

—Prusia!

—Ahora no West

—No soy tu hermano! Soy Hungría! Deja de molestar a Szombathely y ven a comerte los postres

—West bájale al volumen

—Sabes que le pasa a Prusia, hermana? – pregunto Szombathely

—Párese que esta idiotizado

—West dile al niño sin pene de Hungría que se calle

Hungría tomo eso como que estaba fingiendo y le dio un sartenazo en plena cabeza, ya que se había quitado el casco, y se lo llevo jalándolo de las orejas hacia la mesa, lo sentó y luego sentó a Panamá en las piernas de Prusia, y siguieron con lo planeado mientras Panamá deseaba que nadie lo viera así y agradecía de que Prusia estuviera semi-inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un día soliado en Madrid, la capital de la nación de la pasión y España tenía a Puerto Rico sentado en sus piernas y dándole de comer como si fuera un bebé, el puertorriqueño estaba a punto de estrellarle la cabeza en el plato de paella pero mal que mal era su padre y al padre se lo respeta aunque sea tan tonto.

—Quieres más paella, mi pequeña salchichita?

—No me llames así y deja de tratarme como bebé

—Fusosososososososo~

—No se porque lo intento – dijo muy habiz bajo

España siempre trataba a Puerto Rico más como bebé que a los otros, la razón era por la guerra Hispanoamericana la cual perdió y la custodia del pequeño puertorriqueño, y paso al cuidado de Estados Unidos.

FLASH BACK

Despues que España perdió la guerra contra Estados Unidos, le informaron que perdió la custodia de sus niños (sus últimas colonias)y al enterrarse de esa dolorosa noticia, lo que hizo que se emborrachara por otra parte Puerto Rico, quien en esa época era un niño como Sealand, estaba feliz creyendo que por fin seria una nación.

—Siiii! Seré una nación, seré una nación, siiii!

—Puerto Rico – dijo triste y borracho – solo quiero decirte que no tengas miedo de irte de mi lado y que tu papi te quiere mucho

Pero el pequeño niño ni se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo su padre, cuando Estados Unidos vino por Puerto Rico y los otros, este no se dio cuento cuando uno de los jefes del estadounidense le puso un cartel en la espalda que decía :"propiedad de los Estados Unidos de América".

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Ese recuerdo llego a la mente el puertorriqueño y el español se le acerco por detrás.

—Nunca me perdoné por eso

—¡No me asustes! – exclamo sobresaltado

—Pero esta vez recuperare el tiempo perdido

—Que?!

—Si como oyes, pasare más tiempo contigo mi bebé

Puerto Rico abrió los ojos como platos y fue al baño tranquilamente, hay tomo una botella de enjuague bucal y se la bebió a pecho hasta la última gota, serie tratado como bebé por 3 meses y tendría que aguantar sus lloriqueos cuando los otros latinos lo ignoren, luego volvió al comedor con España.

—Pasa algo? – pregunto España

—Voy a algún Bar

—A un bar? … mi bebé estas bebiendo?!

—Cállate y no me molestes

España se puso como una madre sobre protectora al 100% al escuchar que Puerto Rico bebía por lo que hizo lo que siempre hacia, llamar a Portugal. En esos momentos la bella portuguesa estaba alimentando a sus gallos cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Diga

—Portugaaaaal! – lloriqueaba España por teléfono – Puerto Rico me odia!

—España?

—Hermanita dime que hacer, mi bebé me odia!

—España no te entiendo nada ¿Qué paso?

El español entre lloriqueos lo contó que el más pequeño de sus niños, su bebé fue a beber y a fumar con sepa dios con que clase de chusma y que estaba muy preocupado por su bebé.

—España, el ya no es un bebé

—Para mi si … que debo hacer?

—Bueno si lo que quieres es pasar más con el llévalo contigo a recorrer tu casa

—¡Que buena idea! ¡de esa manera será mi niño otra vez!

—No España eso no fue lo que quise decir!

—Gracias hermanita!

Rápidamente colgó y fue a buscar a Puerto Rico, este estaba bebiendo ron en un bar cuando llego España y lo saco de ahí sin pagar la cuenta

—Que crees que haces?!

—No puedo dejar que estés con esa chusma palurda

—Chusma palurda?! Para tu información – bufo indignado – esa chusma es mi pueblo

—Pero son una chusma

—España!

España estaba más paternal que nunca pero el puertorriqueño no podía golpearlo para controlarse, era su padre.

—A donde se supone que vamos? – pregunto con fastidio

—A pasar un tiempo padre e hijo

—Que?

—Si como oyes te voy a llevare a conocer mi casa

Eso no sonaba nada mal hasta que España comenzó de nuevo con lo mismo esta vez no solo lo trato como bebé sino que lo hizo frente a unas chicas muy guapas, esto molesto tanto al Puerto Rico que despues de darle una patada se fue dejándolo solo. Puerto Rico ya más tranquilo, estaba algo arrepentido por patear a su padre, de repente el español entro llorando y se lanzo enzima de el para abrasarlo.

—Wuaaa! Mi bebé perdóname!

—España me estas aplastando – dijo con mucha dificultad

—Para mi siempre serás mi bebé!

—De verdad no puedo respirar

—Esta vez será diferente te lo prometo

Puerto Rico con un esfuerzo logro safarse del paternal España y después de tomar algunas bocanadas de aire, España le dio un abrazo de boa constrictor que le saco más el aire.

—Seré un buen padre

—No respiro….

—Ya veras que todo va a cambiar

—Todo se pone oscuro…

—Dale una sonrisita a papi

Puerto Rico se desmayo despues de perder todo el aire y España se puso a llorar, al no saber porque se desmayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo en casa de Holanda era muy bonito a ojos de la uruguaya quien se movía para todos lados del auto para ver todo mientras Holanda la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, era increíble ¿como esta chica podía ser hija del español retrasado? Ella era tan bonita y alegre y el era tan… España, era algo insólito para el holandés.

—Disculpa, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Que es?

—Porque me pregunto por Portugal?

—Ya te dije era curiosidad

—Si pero…

—Pero era solo curiosidad

—A tu te interesa Portugal?

Holanda freno violentamente y se sonrojo de la misma manera.

—Dije algo malo?

—N-no menor no háblenos de eso

—Como tu digas

Holanda se sonrojo como nunca ¿como supo que le gustaba Portugal? mientras Uruguay prefirió no seguir insistiendo Holanda no le diría nada pero sabia que había algo más en las intensiones del holandés a pesar que Surinam le haya dicho lo contrario sobre el.

FLASH BACK

Surinam una chica rubia con coletas (parecida a nyoCanadá) y su osita Micaela supieron que Uruguay iría a casa de Holanda para hablar.

—Hola Uruguay, supe que iras a casa de Holanda

—Pues si

—Aprenderás mucho de el su casa es hermosa

—Enserio?

—Si además es un ángel y un dulce de persona también es muy alegre

—Si tu lo dices debe ser verdad, Surinam

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Al recordar esas palabras se preguntaba si Surinam necesitaba nuevos lentes ya el poco tiempo que paso con el nunca mostró una sonrisa solo gruñidos y muecas raras además tenía una mirada de lobo que daba miedo, de repente Holanda vio a sus hermanos Bélgica y Luxemburgo en el auto de al lado, ellos no sabían que tendría a Uruguay y no quería que supieran o se arruinaría su plan, rápidamente acelero como si estuviera en la película rápido y furioso sin que estuviera en luz roja, la pobre uruguaya reputaba por todas parte en los asientos de atrás.

—Para el auto!

—Aun no llegamos

—Que?! – exclamo mientras trataba de sostenerse del asiento

—Que aun no llegamos

—Ya te oí por lo menos baja la velocidad!

—No puedo hacer eso pero puedes disfrutar del paisaje

—Estas loco!

Cuando Holanda creyó que había perdido a sus hermanos bajo la velocidad, la más feliz fue Uruguay la cual estaba asustada de que el holandés chocara, terminaran dentro de un dique o terminara conduciendo por el río, Holanda vio como lo uruguaya se arreglaba el cabello y respiraba agitada por el susto por lo que decidió hablarle para calmarla un poco.

—Tienes hermanos?

—Que?

—Solo es una pregunta

—Si tengo dos hermanas, una mayor y otra menor

—Como se llaman?

Uruguay no pudo contestarle ya que nuevamente el holandés vio a sus hermanos en la calle, esta vez no pudo salir conduciendo como loco ya que había trafico por lo que salio conduciendo a toda velocidad por la vereda sin importarle la cara de terror de podían las personas o como corrían adelante del auto o saltaban a la autopista para no ser atropellados.

—Ahora que?!

—Nada

—Entonces para el auto!

—Tu tranquila yo nervioso

—No estas en posición de decir eso!

En la carrera loca de Holanda atropello 5 carritos de helados, condujo en sentido contrario, condujo por un supermercado, atropello un puesto de diarios, etc. La pobre Uruguay tenia el alma en un hilo mientras intentaba no estrellarse con las puertas del auto hasta estuvo apunto de tirarse por la ventada de no ser que el holandés choco contra una florería. Mientras el policía le decía que no debía conducir y consumir hierva a la misma vez y que debía poner el ejemplo, Uruguay se alegaba caminando mientras se sacudía los pétalos de flores del cabello y la ropa.

—Oye! A donde crees que vas?

—A donde sea

—Yo estoy a cargo de ti así que ven aquí!

—A cargo de mi? Casi me matas ahí adentro y dices que estas a cargo de mi!

—No es mi estilo dejar a una mujer sola

—Y no es mi estilo subirme al auto de un loco

Dichas estas palabras Uruguay dejo solo a Holanda mientras un montón de gente chismosa comenzó a decir que Holanda no sabia tratar a las mujeres, que era un patán, que era un grosero hasta algunos comenzaron a cuestionar su condición sexual cosa que molesto con mayúscula al holandés pero primero debía ir por su invitada de 30.000.000€, la alcanzo y tomo su maleta.

—Tenías razón, me comporte como cavernícola

—Que bueno que te diste cuenta

—No eres muy unidle en esto – dijo con algo de fastidió

—Solo dijo la verdad

La uruguaya le dedico una sonrisa a Holanda haciendo que este sonriera ( al menos eso paresia). Al llegar a su casa, Bélgica y Luxemburgo le tenían una fiesta sorpresa para la uruguaya.

—Bienvenida Uruguay! …wow eres muy bonita – dijo Luxemburgo

—Hola Uruguay! No te trato mal mi hermano? – dijo Bélgica

El más sorprendido era Holanda, tanto trabajo y multas de transito para no encontrarse con sus hermanos y estaban es su casa haciéndole una fiesta de bienvenida a su invitada, quiso lanzarse por la ventana pero solo se sentó en el sofá a beber licor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Venezuela ya no podía más con su cuerpo, Alemania casi lo mato a punta de entrenamiento militar de 16 horas mientras Prusia le decía que iba a invadir sus regiones vitales ganándose unos cuantos golpes por parte el venezolano, como pudo se arrastro al baño, preparo una tina con agua caliente y se metió en ella, rápidamente sintió como sus músculos se relajaban ¿pero cual era su problema?¿ lo quería matar?¿no le importaba pagar 30.000.000€?

—Los dos necesitan una novia – dijo mientras hundía la cabeza en el agua

De repente Prusia entro muy enojado con una zapatilla mordida en una mano y a kika, la cachorrita mascota de Venezuela en la otra.

—Oye tu! Segundo señorito!

—No me llames así!

—Que importa! Mira lo que hizo tu mascota! – exclamo enseñándole el zapato mordisqueado

—Eso es una chancleta vieja

—No es una chancleta vieja! Esta zapatilla era de mi linda…

Prusia se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más y Venezuela solo arquero la ceja, el prusiano lanzo a la carrucha a la tina y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

—Cual es su problema?

Despues de darse ese baño se fue a dormir mañana el gorila alemán le daría el doble de entrenamiento y tenía que descansar. A mitad de la noche lo despertaron los ladridos de kika y vio como la cachorrita perseguía a Alemania-neko y a Prusia-neko por todo el cuarto, intento detener a su mascota pero ella sabio persiguiendo al par de felinos fuera de la habitación.

—No kika! Ven aquí!

Venezuela persiguió a su mascota hasta el cuarto de Alemania, sabia si entraba ahí y el alemán despertaba se metería en un gran problema por lo que entro muy sigilosamente para no despertarlo, kika por su parte perseguía al par de felinos debajo de la cama de Alemania pero cuando se agacho para tratar atraparla, Alemania lo abrazo ya que estaba sonámbulo.

—Blanca nieves

—Que cosa?

—Eres tan linda

Esto era algo realmente bizarro, Alemania ese machotote militarizado fantaseaba con Blanca nieves en ese momento no sabia que era peor, o saber algo que no le interesaba o ser la Blanca nieves.

—Oye! Ya suéltame ridículo!

—Eres tan dulce

—Este tipo debe consumir drogas

—Tus palabras son tan lindas

—Suéltame!

Alemania tomo en sus brazos, lo paseo por todo el cuarto y luego lo deposito en la cama.

—Porque pones esa cara Blanca nieves? Ya se ¡cosquillas!

No me toques!

Venezuela le lanzo una almohada a la cara gritando:"Aquí esta tu Blanca nieves!", Alemania pereció que capto muy bien lo que el venezolano le dijo ya que tomo la almohada y la empezó a llamar Blanca nieves ante la mirada avergonzada de Venezuela quien ya se iba con su mascota. Cuando estaba a solo metros de su cuarto lo abrazan por la espalda, voltea para ver quien era y era Prusia el cual también estaba sonámbulo.

—Kesesese~ Te atrape Rapunzel

—Otra vez?!

—Eres muy mala para esconderte

—Pero que rayos les pasa a estos hermanos?! – exclamo mientras intentaba liberarse del prusiano

—Eras tan suavecita

—Ya déjame!

—Eres tan graciosa

Venezuela luchaba para que el prusiano lo soltara pero este solo lo abrazaba más hasta le daba besitos en la melliza lo que no le gustaba para nada y sin que se diera cuenta Prusia lo subió a su espalda y empezó a comer como si estuviera en un prado de flores de alguna película cursi.

—Te diviertes, Rapunzel?

—No me vayas a tirar, idiota!

—Yo también estoy feliz Rapunzel

—Pero que esta soñando este tipo?!

—Tu risa es tan adorable

—Mejor no quiero saber

Despues de que Prusia lo paseo en su espalda por todo el pasillo re depende lo tiro al piso.

—Bavaria, no es lo que piensas!

—Idiota

Mientras Prusia le daba explicaciones a la pared, Venezuela se alejaba para volver a su cuarto ni siquiera quiso mirarle ya que le daba vergüenza ajena mirar como le daba a la pared como si alguien estuviera ahí. Ya más tranquilo en su cuarto se masajeo las sienes y acariciar a kika para calmarse mientras la cachorrita para calmarse ya acababa de perder la compostura de manera muy tonta y el era una de las naciones más respetada en América, si esto se sabia seria la burla de todo el mundo aunque no más que Alemania y Prusia, el saber que fantasean con Blanca nieves y Rapunzel estaba de risa.

—Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, tu que crees kika? – la cachorrita solo le lamió la mono – lo se

De repente sonó su celular deseguro era su jefe que le iba a decir algunas cosas que se le olvido decirle algo pero el que llamo era España el cual lloraba como una Magdalena.

—Veneeeezuuelaaaaa!mi bebé! Por favor dime que no me odias – lloriqueaba desesperado – por favor! No lo soportaría!

—España suénate que no se te entiende nada – dijo llevándose una mano a la cara

—Te extraño mi bebé! Perdóname por lo de "porque no te callas?"

—Me llamaste para esa estupidez?!

—Perdóname por hacer camisetas!

—Ya hablamos de eso!

—Y perdóname por todas esas parodias!

—Ya deja de llamar!

El venezolano colgó el teléfono y suspiro pesado, el tema le irritaba mucho aunque ya lo había perdonado el seguía con lo mismo y ya se volvía molesto también sentía que fue muy duro con el, se disculparía con el en la mañana pero ahora quería dormir.

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Mónaco quería decorar su casa, un proyecto que había pospuesto por falta de tiempo y ahora con la argentina aquí podría hacerlo.

—Porque remodelas? Si tu casa es muy bonita

—Si pero ya me aburrió este estilo

—Te aburrió?

—Sip

Argentina era latina y no entendía mucho sobre la manera de pensar de los europeos pero si sabía algo, ellas no podrían cargar esas enormes estatuas.

—Oye, no necesitas ayuda con eso?

—No

—Pero eso debe ser muy pesado

—No importa, yo puedo sola

Cuando la monegasca bajo la pequeña y pesada estatua se escucho un ruido extraño como de huevos tronándose, Argentina volvió a verla y la vio a Mónaco en una posición graciosa.

—Mónaco te pasa algo?

—Argentina, no me puedo mover

—Que?

—Que no me puedo mover!

La argentina se asusto ya que era la primera vez que estaba con alguien que quedo así y no sabia que hacer, y se puso gritar y se puso súper nerviosa .

—Tranquila! Esto estará bien! Solo cálmate!

—Argentina eso debería decirle yo a ti ¡cálmate!

—Lo siento …es que … jajajajajaja

—De que te ríes?

—Es que pareces gallina poniendo un huevo

—Oye!

—Perdón

Argentina como pudo cargo a Mónaco hasta el sofá y como pudo la sentó, la acomodo y puso algunos cojines para que la europea se sintiera un poco más aliviada pero no seria suficiente, ella tenía que hacer algo ya que no la podía dejar caminando como cangrejo.

—Quieres que llame a tus jefes o a un doctor?

—No, no quiero que nadie me vea así

—Y si llamo a Francia?

—No!

—Y…

—Tampoco a Córcega!

—Pero no lo iba a llamar…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta era el jefe de Mónaco, el príncipe Alberto II de Mónaco, al escuchar como su jefe la llamaba, la monegasca se asusto ya que no quería que la vieran atrancada y menos su jefe.

—Escóndeme!

—Que?

—No quiero que mi jefe me vea así

—Y que le dijo?

—No se

—Pues yo tampoco!

—Tranquila! … dile que fui a cobrarle a Córcega lo que me debe

—Bien

La argentina cargo a la monegasca y la escondió en el ropero, Mónaco estuvo unos 23 minutos encerrada con dolor de espalda mientras Argentina intentaba convencer al príncipe de Mónaco que lo que le decía era verdad, despues de 13 minutos el jefe de la monegasca se fue poco convencido y Argentina corrió a sacar a Mónaco del ropero.

—Mónaco, como te sientes?

—No

—Y hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Sácame de aquí

—No me refiero…

—Que me saques…

—Me refiero a que yo…

—Por favor, sácame tengo la punta de un paraguas en la espalda

Argentina saco rápidamente a Mónaco del ropero, cuando la saco del ropero se escucho otra vez el sonido de huesos tronando, al principio la argentina se asusto ya que pensaba que Mónaco de parecer gallina ahora parecería cangrejo pero no fue así, más bien su postura se enderezo unos 19 centímetros aunque le causo un gran dolor a la pobre monegasca por lo que Argentina tubo que ir corriendo a buscar hielo para la espalda de su amiga.

—Estas bien?

—No

—Pero mira el lado positivo te entesaste un poco

—Me enderece?

—Si, no me digas que no te diste cuenta

—No solo del dolor

—Pues lo hiciste

Mónaco se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo Argentina era cierto.

—Como paso esto?

—Creo que fue cuando te saque del ropero

—Y de verdad dolió

—Pero yo puedo arreglarte la espalda

—Puedes hacerlo?

—Si, se como hacerlo

—Sabes?!

Mónaco hizo una mueca extraña y abrió bien los ojos, asustando a Argentina.

—Si sabias?... porque no lo hiciste antes!

—Trate de decírtelo pero…

—Solo arregla mi espalda!

La argentina hizo levemente presión en la espalda de la monegasca y esta se pudo mover otra vez, y a la vez quedo sorprendida ya que fue sin dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brasil despertó dentro de la alacena ya que fue hay donde se escondió cuando huía de Suecia, eran las 7:30 A.M. y todos aun seguían dormidos, de repente le pareció escuchar la voz de Republica Dominicana en el cuarto de Dinamarca, abrió la puerta para dar un vistazo y vio como el danés espiaba a la dominicana por larga distancia.

—Si, sigue hablando mi querida Republica Dominicana ¡muy pronto serás mía! Jajajajaja

—Cristo! Esta enfermo – dijo entre diente y sorprendido

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su cuarto aparte de sentir mucha lastima por la dominicana y que vio como Islandia sacaba a escondidas a Santa Lucia, no se dio cuenta cuando los duendecillos brasileños rondaban la casa de los nórdicos esperando el momento en que sus nuevos juguetes despertaran y por mientras se divertían jugando con los seres mágicos de Noruega. El brasileño solo pudo dormir 3 horas ya que despertó al escuchar los gritos de los nórdicos, fue corriendo a ver que pasaba. Los nórdicos estaban siendo atacados por los duendecillos brasileños pero Brasil no podía verlos.

—Donde salieron estas cosas! – exclamo Finlandia

—Quítemelos! Quítemelos! – exclamaba Islandia

—No son criaturas buenas son malignas! – agrego Noruega

—Déjenme malditos monstruos! – exclamo Suecia

—Noru! Haz algo! quitanos estas cosas! – chillaba Dinamarca.

Brasil se quedo mirando esa escena por algunos minutos, a pesar que los duendecillos brasileños eran de su casa el no podía verlos ni sentirlos además no creía en ellos por lo que solo vio como los nórdicos corrían, saltaban y gritaban como idiotas.

—Es oficial, fuman lo mismo que Inglaterra – susurro para sus adentros

Despues de arañarlos y tirarles de los cabellos salieron a preparar sus travesuras, pasaron entre los pies del brasileño pero este ni los sintió.

—Vi… viste eso?! – le pregunto Dinamarca

—Si, se los pudo ver desde el espacio

—Que crees que eran? – pregunto Finlandia

—Que cosa?

—Esos mini monstruos que nos atacaron – dijo Islandia

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucho fuertes ruidos, Suecia abrazo a Finlandia y a Brasil de forma de protección a lo que el brasileño respondió dándole una patada de capoeira para que los soltara.

—Me pueden explicar que esta pasando?! – pregunto Brasil muy extrañado

—Esos mini monstruos están arriba – dijo Noruega

—Cuales mini monstruos?

—Los mini monstruos que nos atacaron en la cocina – dijo Dinamarca

—Yo solo los vi correr y gritar como locos, no vi ningún mini monstruo

Los nórdicos se sorprendieron al escuchar que Brasil no pudo ver a esos monstruos, debía ser una broma pero se veía claramente que no mentía.

—Duendecillos brasileños – dijo Islandia

—Que?

—Esas cosas que nos atacaron son provenientes del Brasil – dijo señalando la pantalla de su notebook.

Los nórdicos miraron inquisidoramente al brasileño el cual no entendía nada.

—Que tienes que decir en tu defensa? – dijo Dinamarca

—Nada

—Como que nada?! – exclamo Finlandia

—En primer lugar de verdad son raros y en segundo lugar yo invente a los duendecillos brasileños para asustar a Paraguay cuando éramos niños

—No se sintieron nada imaginarios – bufo Islandia

—Que rayos te ve Santa Lucia?

Al pronunciar esas palabras Islandia se sonrojo al punto de parecer un tomate, los otros nórdicos entendieron que estaba pasando sobre todo Noruega y el tema cambio de los duendecillos brasileños a la vida afectiva del islandés.

—Is… tienes una novia? – pregunto Finlandia

—Yo…

—Wow! y es linda? – pregunto Dinamarca siendo golpeado por Noruega

—Que les importa?!

—Si me importa – dijo Noruega

Islandia fulmino con la mirada a Brasil el cual no le importaba ya que Islandia fue muy desagradable con el, hubiera parado pero prefirió echarle más lecha al fuego.

—Deberías tener cuidado con su hermano Barbados

—Porque? – pregunto Suecia

—Han visto a Al Pacino en Scarface?

—Si

—Igualito hasta tiene una cicatriz en la cara – dijo seriamente – también tiene una hermana que se llama Granada, tiene el mismo busto que Ucrania y usa escotes.

Al decir esto Noruega se preocupo, Dinamarca manifestó del deseo de conocer a Granada siendo golpeado por Noruega e Islandia bufaba que no se metieran en su vida por otra parte los duendecillos brasileños miraron aburridos la discusión por lo que fueron a jugar con los seres mágicos de Noruega, muy pronto vieron como los traviesos duendecillos montando al troll de Noruega.

El asunto de los duendecillos brasileños estaba asustando a los nórdicos hasta asustaba a Suecia ya que a los duendecillos brasileños les gustaba jugar con la ropa interior y nadie quería ver las tangas que se ponía Dinamarca, aparte se orinaban en la ropa limpia por otra parte, Islandia estaba molesto con el brasileño por decirle a los otros nórdicos sobre su relación con Santa Lucia.

—Brasil – lo llamo Dinamarca

—Que?

—Yo Dinamarca el rey del norte de Europa, gran vikingo, el más…

—Ya corta la cháchara y di que quieres!

—Tu trajiste a esos mini monstruos

—Los únicos monstruos están en su imaginación

—Fueron atraídos por tu olor – agrego Noruega

—Están insinuando que apesto?!

—No pero queremos que los mini monstruos se vayan – dijo Finlandia

—Mira lo que hicieron – dijo Suecia enseñando una caja rota que decía ' a Suecia'

—Y que panean hacer?

—Pues… agárenlo! – exclamo Islandia

Los nórdicos se abalanzaron sobre Brasil, lo desnudaron y lo metieron a una tina para darle un baño de limpieza mágico, y los que lo bañarían serian Finlandia y Suecia.

—Que tal si me meto contigo para darle confianza – dijo Finlandia

—Si lo haces te mato

Pero Finlandia igual se metió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 8: 55 de la mañana en casa de Inglaterra, Chile aun estaba dormida, Inglaterra se preparaba su té matutino y sus hermanos se vestían con sus mejores trajes para impresionar a la chilena.

—Que hacen? – pregunto Inglaterra arqueando una ceja

—Le vamos a enseñar a Chile nuestro folclore – dijo Irlanda

—Ya les dije que ella no vino a eso!

—Cállate eso es lo que tu piensas! – dijo Irlanda del Norte

—Escocia se puso un vestido otra vez! – agrego Sealand el cual apareció de la nada

—No es un vestido es un kilt !– gruño el escocés

—No deberías estar en Suecia? – pregunto Gales

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, el inglés dejo a sus hermanos pelear para abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió vio a un hombre tenebroso que vestía elegante, de negro y con sonrisa siniestra. A Inglaterra se le erizo el cabello al verlo.

—Buenos días caballero

—B…buenos días

—Permítame presentarme soy el Doctor Mortis, he venido ha ver a mi país Chile ¿ella se encuentra aquí?

—Si voy a avisarle que usted esta aquí

—Oh! Gracias caballero

Inglaterra fue al cuarto de la chilena para avisarle sobre la visita a aquel hombre mientras sus hermanos lo examinaban con la mirada cuando Inglaterra entro al cuarto vio a Chile en una posición fetal y templando de miedo.

—El esta aquí… el esta aquí – repetía muerta de miedo

—Quien esta aquí, Chile? – le pregunto Inglaterra

—Mortis

La chilena se explico que el doctor Mortis era un ser que solo traía problemas, Inglaterra le dijo que ese doctor Mortis la esperaba abajo a lo que Chile reacciono con miedo y se puso algo histérica reclamándole de que por que lo dejo entrar, despues de intentar de que se calmara y de un parle un par de cachetadas Chile se calmo, se arreglo y bajo donde la esperaba el siniestro Doctor Mortis.

—Pero que hermosa te ves Chile

—Ho…hola doctor Mortis – tartamudeo muy asustada

Dichas estas palabras el doctor Mortis tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso en la mano de la chilena esta sintió como un escalofrió en la escalda, pego un grito de terror y se le lanzo en sima a Inglaterra, sus hermanos les molesto la escena ya que ante sus ojos Inglaterra abraza a la fuerza a Chile.

—Chile! Cálmate! …Me estas asficciando!

—Tengo miedo! Tengo miedo! Tengo mucho miedo!

—Inglaterra! Suelta ahora! – rugió Escocia monstruosamente

Cuando Chile ya estaba más tranquila y la cara de Inglaterra volvió a Su color normal pero sus hermanos lo miraban como si hubiera cometido un crimen, aunque Chile estaba calmada aun estaba muy asustada con la presentía del Doctor Mortis ya que sabia lo que pasaba cuando el estaba cerca.

—Mi querida nación te ves algo pálida, que tal si comes algo?

—No gracias – dijo asustada y desconfiada

—Eso suena buen doc – dijo Gales

—Si, Chile te daremos una nuestra de nuestra gastronomía – dijo Irlanda

Al escuchar eso a Inglaterra solo se le vino esto a la cabeza: Mis hermanos + Cocina + Comida + Chile = Ella envenenada.

—Mejor no – dijo por el bien de la chilena mientras sus hermanos lo fulminaban con la mirada

—Que tiene de malo que cocinemos?! – bufo Irlanda del Norte

—Tontos – les respondió el inglés

—Si Chile deja que yo cocine para ti – dijo Sealand

—Tu solo sabes hacer galletas – dijo Escocia

—Eso suena bien Sealand, yo te ayudo

Sealand fue feliz a la cocina con Chile seguidos por los hermanos de Inglaterra quienes según ellos también querían hacer galleta también mientras Inglaterra se quedaba solo con el doctor Mortis, el cual estaba sentado en un sillón, sujetando una copa de vino con sus delgados dedos como garras y una sonrisa siniestra en su pálido rostro, carente de alma y cordura.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Chile templaba de solo imaginarse lo que pasaría con el Doctor Mortis cerca, era tanto su miedo que la masa de galletas se deshacía en sus manos.

—Señorita Chile, que le pasa? – le pregunto Sealand

—Nada estoy bien

—No te preocupes Chile yo te protegeré del doctor Mortisqui!

—Gracias Sealand

Chile le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño británico como agradecimiento, cuando los otros hermanos del inglés vieron eso también querían un beso, se miraron con rivalidad y rápidamente se acercaron a ella como si fuera una competencia, asustando a Chile y empujando a Sealand.

—Yo también te protegeré! – le dijo Escocia

—Y yo también!– le dijo Gales

—Te protegeré con mi vida! – le dijo Irlanda

—Y te protegeré más que ellos!– le dijo Irlanda del Norte

—He… gracias chiquillos…jejeje….

Mientras tanto Inglaterra y el doctor Mortis hablaban.

—Por que me mira así, caballero?

—Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Cual es?

—Por que Chile te tiene tanto miedo?

—Es divertido provocar el miedo en las personas, caballero

—Provocar?…. El miedo? … divertido?

En ese momento los hermanos de Inglaterra aparecieron bien envalentonados y rudos, sus objetivos era que la chilena les de unos besos mientras esta no sabia si reír o llorar del miedo.

—Escucha doctor Mortadela o como sea…! – exclamo el escocés

—Es Mortis – dijo pasando entre ellos

—Oye hombre espantajo te estamos hablando! – gruño Irlanda

El siniestro doctor Mortis se paro frente a Chile la cual sudaba frío y de su bolsillo caso un hermoso collar de serpientes de plata con un gran rubí rojo.

—Chile ningún poeta podría describir tu belleza – dijo poniéndole el collar – acepte este regalo de un orgulloso chileno

Dichas estas palabras, se dirigió a la puerta para irse pero no sin antes saltar una carcajada satánica y tenebrosa, provocando que Chile se desmayara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Colombia estaba afuera de la casa del austriaco tendiendo la ropa de este, aunque era una nación europea se vestía con ropa muy vieja de la época de 1800 o algo así, de repente sonó esa estresante alarma destroza tímpanos que Austria le dio para que le avisara a que hora es el té.

—Te a servido la alarma? – pregunto Austria dejando unas partituras en la mesa

—Para destrozarme los nervios si

—Eso significa que es una buena alarma

—De donde la sacaste?

—De una liquidación de productos chinos defectuosos

—Que?

—Es bueno para el ahorro

La colombiana no podía creer lo tacaño que era, ya había escuchado rumores que era tacaño pero nunca se imagino que así de tacaño además la medio en una maleta, despues del té el austriaco le pidió que hiciera unos dulces austriacos pero como la colombiana no sabía como hacerlo, Austria le dio un libro de cocina para que hiciera los dulces.

Resultado: Colombia hizo los dulces pero termino llena de harina y clara de huevo.

Despues de la hora del té, Austria llevo a Colombia a comprar la comida para la cena.

—No lo entiendo, si eres tan ahorrativo porque compras productos tan caros? – le pregunto Colombia

—El comer bien es algo esencial para la vida aristócrata

—Enserio? – dijo con algo de sarcasmo

—Si, no es algo que espero que tu entiendas, tonta

—Hey!

En ese momento el carrito de Austria choco con el de Suiza el cual también estaba en ese súper mercado.

—Que haces tu aquí?

—Estoy comprando los víveres, algún problema?

—No, solo que no quería verte la cara

—En es ese tipo tan grosero? – pregunto Colombia

—Grosero?! …yo?!...

—Es Suiza

El suizo miro más detenidamente a la colombiana, aparte de darse cuenta que era linda noto que era más joven que ellos dos.

—No te da vergüenza?! Salir con una chica más joven que tu!

—Colombia esta aquí porque mis jefes me lo ordenaron y no es de tu incumbencia, tonto

—Mejor me voy, hoy tengo una cita y no quiero que me des mala suerte

—Una cita? …Tu?

—Si y mejor no te cuento nada o todo me sabrá a café

Esto para Colombia fue un insulto, que alguien se atreva a difamar el café frente a ella, la nación del café, era algo imperdonable por lo que le dio un pisotón en ambos pies, a Austria no le molesto.

Ya de vuelta Austria puso a la colombiana a ordenar su despacho. Colombia estaba en el despacho del austriaco ordenándolo como le dijo Austria, mientras se preguntaba ¿porque estaba haciendo esto? Si no era una sirvienta y mucho menos su sirvienta, el no era nada más que un tacaño que la medio en una maleta. A la colombiana le dio tanta rabia que pateo una parte del escritorio del austriaco, se le sabio una parte y de esta salieron un montón de libros de escritores latinos como: Gabriel García Marquéz, Hernán Rivera Letelier, Julio Cortazar, Manuel de Araucho, Sergio Faraco, Jesús Lara, Ramiro Domínguez, Luis Félix López, José Manuel De Los Ríos, Rebeca Mata, entre otros.

Que hacia Austria con estos libros? ¿Acaso le gustaba la literatura latina? Era lo que pensaba pero no podía afirmar nada ya que no conocía muy bien al austriaco para afirmarlo, de repente Austria entro muy enojado porque Colombia había tirado una falda y unas zapatillas rotas a la basura, que para la colombiana eran basura pero para el austriaco era un gran despilfarro, sin embargo cuando vio los libros el enojo se le paso.

—Eso no es mío – dijo mirando hacia otro lado

—Pero no le he dicho nada

—Aun así esos libros no son míos

—Entonces?

—Deseguro están ahí desde hace mucho tiempo

—No lo creo, es obvio que alguien lee estos libros

El silencio y la expresión incomoda en la cara lo dijo todo, el leía esos libros, pero la colombiana decidió no decirle nada sobre su gusto por la literatura latina.

—Que me querías decir? – pregunto Colombia

—Encontré esto en la basura – dijo enseñándole la falda y las zapatillas

—Es basura

—No, es un gran desperdicio! Tirar cosas que aun pueden usarse!

—No se puede se vería feo

Austria volvió a coser la falda y a reparar las zapatillas pero se veían peor que cuando estaban rotas, llenas de parches y más parches.

—Están horribles!

—Pero aun sirven, póntelos

—No!

—Como que no!

—Soy una de las naciones de la moda, si me ven con eso mancharía mi reputación

—No era del café?

—También

Austria estaba un poco molesto que Colombia no entendiera lo importante y maravilloso del ahorro, y se fue a su piano para expresar su enojo.

—Que haces? – pregunto Colombia

—Voy a expresar la ira que me invade – le respondió

—Por una falda y unas zapatillas rotas?!

—Eso ya no importa, se las daré a Bavaria en navidad

—Tacaño – dijo entre dientes la colombiana

—Tu me has empujado a esto Colombia, que quede en tu conciencia

Colombia se asusto un poco ya que pensó que el austriaco haría algo drástico pero solo se sentó en su piano y toco una hermosa melodía, la colombiana quedo tan impresionada de lo buen pianista que era Austria hasta le aplaudió cuando termino de tocar, de pronto el austriaco puso cara de preocupado.

—Pasa algo? – pregunto Colombia

—Prusia no me esta molestando

—Y eso es malo? – pregunto arqueando una ceja

—No, tonta

La colombiana ya lo había pensado antes y ahora lo retomaba, los europeos son raros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana Ecuador no sabia si lo que paso anoche fue un sueño o paso de verdad, que un antiguo imperio la besara era algo imposible de creer, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta cuando los Italia se le acercaron.

—Ve ~ Ecuador, adivina que? – dijo con sorpresa Italia

—Que?

—Te llevaremos a la playa a si que agrádeselo, maldición – agrego Romano

—Pero no traje mi traje de baño

—No importa! Mi fratello y yo te trajimos estos tajes de baño de Milán, ve~ – dijo Italia dándole una bolsa llena de trajes de baño.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Romano le grito entre groserías que se fueran pero los golpes se hicieron persistente y luego el picaporte de la puerta exploto por un disparo, los Italia casi se ponen a llorar y a Ecuador casi se le sale el corazón del miedo. De un golpe la puerta se abrió y entro un joven que se paresia a los Italia hasta tenia un rulo igual que le nacía de la nuca, vestía igual un gangster del Padrino o Enemigos públicos y traía una metralleta en su mano izquierda.

—Chigi~! Querías matarnos?! – grito Romano

—Ve~ San Marino, rompiste la puerta – agrego Italia

—Cállense! Fue culpa de ustedes por no abrirme la puerta!

—Que rayos haces aquí?! – pregunto Romano enojado

—Mis jefes dice que necesito pasar más tiempo con mi familia y me mandaron aquí

—Ve~ eso significa que pasaras tiempo con nosotros?! – pregunto Italia con emoción

—Sip pero si me volteo ¡se mueren! – exclamo amenazándolos con la metralleta

Mientras San Marino amenazaba a sus hermanos mayores con llenarlos de pomo, la ecuatoriana miraba aun más confundida, y el era hermano de los Italia ¿porque era tan rudo y no era cobarde como ellos? De repente el sanmarinense noto a la ecuatoriana y movió a los Italia de su camino como si fueran cosas.

—Ciao de donde saliste guapa?

—Se llama Ecuador – dijo Italia

—Hola – dijo ella

—Ecuador que bella – dijo jugando con su cabello – oye porque no dejas a la pareja dispareja y vienes con este semental sanmarinense

—Que?! – exclamo ruborizada

—San Marino!– le llamo la intención Romano

—Ve~ San Marino no digas esas cosas – le dijo Italia

—Cállense!

Por alguna razón San Marino tenía la habilidad de ignorar olímpicamente a los Italia pero no cuando le tiraban de su rulo, cuando eso pasaba al Sanmarinense se le doblaban las piernas y luego se enojan; y eso fue lo que paso, Romano le tiro de su rulo, se le doblaron las piernas y enojo.

Resultado: San Marino persiguió a Romano para golpearlo con la culata de su metralleta.

Romano gritaba que el sanmarinense era un delincuente y San Marino le gritaba que lo iba a golpear mientras Italia abrazaba a Ecuador, la cual estaba impresionada de lo cómico de la escena.

—Oigan ya basta parecen niños!

—El empezó! – dijo Romano

—Me vuelve loco! – exclamo San Marino

—Eso no importa cálmense antes llame a la policía

—Esta bien por ti lo haré, hermosa ninfa – le dijo San Marino

—Por favor no me llames así

—Ja,ja,ja,ja – se burlo Romano

San Marino le dio pisotón a Romano y se sentó a esperar que le sirvieran la comida, Italia tubo que llevarse arrastrando a su hermano a la cocina para que no peleara más con el sanmarinense, dejando a este solo con la ecuatoriana.

—Que bueno ya se fueron – dijo San Marino acomodándose en su silla

—Están en la cocina

—No importa por lo menos no están aquí molestar y puedo estar solo contigo Guapa

—Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Las que quieras guapa – digo guiñándole un ojo

—Porque tratas así a tus hermanos?

—Porque son idiotas

—Y algo más?

San Marino tomo unos cubiertos y comenzó a limpiarlos, la ecuatoriana noto que estaba muy serio y paresia ocultar como se sentía.

—Siempre desde el día en que nací aprendí a cuidarme solo

—Estuviste solo?

—Sip pero eso no fue lo peor

—A que te refieres?

—Cuando era pequeño ese par me uso como moneda de cambio para salvar sus pellejos, no he olvidado que me ofrecieron a Francia para que no los invada, que me quisieron ofrecer a los nazis, recuerdo cada intento de anexión, cada ocupación, cada vez que había sus trabajos ¡y pasada a llevar!

El plan San Marino era desprestigiar a los Italia para que Ecuador se fuera con el pero el resultado fue otro, Italia escucho todo y llorando fue a abrazarlo.

—Buuuaaaaa! San Marino perdóname! Perdonemos!

—Suéltame!

—Perdón! Perdón!

—Perdónalo – le dijo Ecuador

—Esta bien, te Perdono – dijo con descano

—Que lindo esto significa que se están reconciliando – dijo Ecuador

—Si …reconciliación – dijo sarcásticamente del sanmarinense

Romano no quiso quedarse atrás por lo que intento abrazarlo también pero a San Marino no le gusto para nada y rechazo sus abrazos.

Deja que te abrase, maldición!

No me toques, idiota!

Mientras San Marino intentaba quitarse al italiano sureño de enzima, Italia miraba emocionado y Ecuador miraba muy impresionada.

—Ve~ mira Ecuador, ahora somos una familia otra vez

—Parece más bien que se van a hacer los ojos

—No es así, se están empezando a llevar bien

—Si tu lo dicen

—Si, Ecuador porque no vamos a comer mientras ellos se reconcilian? Ve~

—Esta bien…. pero y ellos?

—Les dejaremos pasta, ve~

Ambos se sentaron a comer mientras esos dos europeos peleaban, su pelea duraría mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de esa desagradable noche, El Salvador fue a la cocina donde se encontró a Polonia el cual pacería estarlo esperando.

—Pero que flojo eres hace media hora que deberías estar despierto! – se quejo Polonia

—No me molestes! Además para que tenía que levantarme temprano?!

—Escucha ayer tuve un sueño con mi hermanita Kaliningrado y he decidido ir a sacarla de la casa de Rusia

—Y?

—Y tú me ayudaras

—Que?

Eso no se lo esperaba, despues de que intento abrazarlo y darle besitos en las mellizas quería que lo ayudara a hacer semejante tontería, el no pensaba ni en bruma hacer eso.

—La respuesta es no!

—No es una pregunta, quiero que mi hermanita aquí conmigo!

—Entonces ve a buscarla tu!

—Necesito una carnada para distraer a Rusia

—Mejor se tu la carnada y de paso de te vas a la */&%$$$!= -)()%%$?((&/!

En esos momentos entro Lituania ya que Polonia lo sito para algo de extrema urgencia, le lanzaron una olla destinada para el salvadoreño, Polonia culpo de esto a El Salvador y este a si vez le lanzo el microondas. Despues de esa pelea el polaco arrastro al lituano y el salvadoreño al lugar más tenebroso de Europa, la casa de Rusia.

—Que es este lugar tan…colorido? – pregunto El salvador

—Polonia, po…porque nos trajiste a este lugar? – dijo Lituania muy asustado

—Dejen de llorar! la victima es mi pobre hermanita que esta ahí adentro sufriendo sin saber que le puede hacer ese horrible ruso!

—Polonia, ella se fue por su propia cuenta – dijo Lituania

—No crees que esto es un poco ridículo?– agrego El Salvador

Ante esos dichos el polaco hizo un berrinche de niño malcriado hasta se porto como uno tirándose al piso, la vergüenza ajena de ambos hombres fue mayor cuando la gente empezó a mirarlos y a cuchichiar, la final Polonia se salio con la suya.

Cuando estaban dentro de la casa de Rusia, Lituania estaba temblando de miedo del solo estar de nuevo en casa de Rusia y El Salvador se preguntaba como llego a esto. Pasaron 3 minutos vieron a Kaliningrado en la cocina haciendo galletas, ella era muy hermosa; tenía el cabello largo de color blanco grisáceo, grandes ojos verdes, piel blanca y buen cuerpo.

—Ella es tu hermana? – pregunto El Salvador

—Si, ella es mi bebita

—No se párese en nada a ti

—Cállate sudaca mal vestido!

—Como me llamante?! payaso de rosa!

—No peleen o nos oirá – les detuvo Lituania

Y efectivamente la kaliningrana los escucho pero ni se imagino que era su hermano y compañía sino que pensó que era Bielorrusia, ellas dos habían tenido y tenía problemas (por Rusia) y se querían matar. Muy sigilosamente Kaliningrado tomo un cochillo camisero y lo lanzo donde ellos estaban escondidos.

—Ya te vi maldita zorra bielorrusa! – exclamo la kiliningrana

—Llamo a mi Bielorrusia zorra! – exclamo furioso el lituano

—Cállate! – dijeron Polonia y Es Salvador al unísono

Kaliningrado resulto ser mejor con los cuchillos que Bielorrusia por lo que los 3 hombres tuvieron que salir corriendo de la casa. Despues de estar media hora escondido en detrás de unos basureros, Polonia ya tenia su siguiente plan para "rescatar" a su hermana.

—Bien este plan no funciono pero ¡tengo otro! – dijo con alegría

—Me importa un huevo – dijo El Salvador

—Que tienes en mente? – pregunto Lituania ya imaginándoselo

Y no se equivoco el plan del polaco era usar un pony, entrar a la casa de Rusia galopando y sacar a su hermanita; lo primero era encontrar un pony, eso le correspondía a El Salvador y una armadura que no lo haga ver gordo, eso le correspondía a Lituania. Cuando reunieron lo que Polonia pidió este se monto en el pony, se puso la armadura y cabalgo hacia la entrada para derivarla, sin embargo, el pony de alguna manera se dio cuenta de las intenciones del polaco y cuando estaba muy cerca de la puerta el pony freno y el polaco se estrello contra la puerta.

—Polonia! Estas bien? – pregunto Lituania

—Ese pony lo tiro? – pregunto El Salvador sin creer lo que vio

Ambos se le acercaron para ver si estaba bien.

—Crees que este bien?

—Eso párese pero creo que tendrán que reconstruirle el maquillaje

En ese momento Polonia se despertó de golpe y quejándose que se veía horrible, ya a estas altura El Salvador se estaba asustando. Despues de semejante escándalo, a Polonia se le ocurrió otro más descabellado que el otro, este plan consistía en derribar a mitad de la casa de Rusia y sacar a Kaliningrado; al escuchar esto Lituania y El Salvador quedaron fríos y con cara de LOL.

—Estas loco?! Como se te ocurre destruir la casa de Rusia! Es un pésimo plan

—Si lo es

—Acaso no piensas en las consecuencias!

—Que importa! Tú ve por una demoledora

Pero el salvadoreño las locuras de Polonia lo tenían arto, casi lo arrestan por conseguir ese pony de la granja educativa y ahora quería que fuera por una demoledora, no iba a seguir con esta tontería y mucho menos seguir siendo humillado de esta forma. El Salvador intento hablar con el pero no funciono, Polonia les hizo a el y a Lituania hacer un hoyo en la pared de la casa del Rusia para entrar.

—Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto El Salvador

—Que es? – pregunto Polonia

—Si Kaliningrado es tu hermana, por que su pelo no se párese a tuyo?

—Ella tenía un maravilloso cabello rubio como el mío pero cuando se fue con Prusia su cabello dorado se volvió gris – lo dijo de una manera tan dramática que esta cayeron pétalos de rosas

—No se por que pregunte – "aunque fuera rubia tampoco se parecería a ti"

Nuevamente Kaliningrado supo se sus presencias y esta vez también pensó que era Bielorrusia, su peor enemiga, y con una metralleta les disparo sin darse cuenta que le disparaba a su hermano y compañía.

—Que te dije de molestar al señor Rusia, maltita bruja! – grito Kaliningrado

—Sálvese quien pueda! – exclamo El Salvador

Los tres tuvieron que salir corriendo hasta llegar a una plaza.

—Como se atrevió a insultar a mi Bielorrusia! – reclamaba Lituania

—Cállate! Ella no dijo nada mala además esto es culpa de Rusia! – dijo con fastidio el polaco

—Ya deja en paz a Rusia el no tiene la culpa de tus locuras y además no le da ni para villano de Disney! – dijo El Salvador ya harto de todo esto

—No sabes lo que dices – le dijo Lituania

Mientras Polonia planeaba se siguiente plan unos policías los arrestaron por asorden publico y exhibicionismo, el más molesto fue Polonia ya que no pudo ver My little pony.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una mañana tranquila en Atenas, la capital de Grecia, y Guatemala despertaba con una rata en su pecho cuando la guatemalteca la vio pego un grito tan fuerte que despertó abruptamente al griego y salio corriendo de su cuarto.

—Que te pasa?

—Rata!

—Turquía entro a mi casa?

—No! Una rata de 4 patas de verdad!

—Segura que no era Turquía disfrazado?

—Si

—Ha

Grecia volvió a dormir sin importarle lo de la rata, esto molesto mucho a la guatemalteca ya que es hecho que se durmiera, que no le importara que había ratas en su casa y que esas ratas se le subieran enzima, fue tanto enojo que tiro de la cama y cayo cerca de una mamá rata entrándole leche de rata en la boca, Grecia se sintió tan asqueado que fue corriendo al baño a lavarse los dientes.

—Y ahora? – le pregunto con sarcasmo la guatemalteca

—Tengo un problema de ratas causado por Turquía

—Porque?

—Deseguro el las atrajo la ultima vez que estuvo aquí

—Y que piensas hacer?

—Ir con Egipto

Grecia llevo a Guatemala a la casa del egipcio el cual parecía hacer estado en una guerra ya que estaba llevo de golpes.

—Que te paso? – le pregunto Grecia

—Rasguñe por accidente a Israel, empezó a sangrar y reacciono mal – luego noto a Guatemala – quien es ella?

—Es Guatemala

—Hola – le saludo la guatemalteca

—Hola

Guatemala se quedo mirando las pirámides mientras el griego y el egipcio hablaban.

—En mi casa hay ratas deseguro turcas

—Y que piensas hacer?

—Mi casa esta siendo fumigada y no puedo volver por 12 horas

—Como tu casa se lleno de ratas si esta llena de gatos?

—Las ratas turcas no cuentan y ahora no se que hacer con Guatemala

—Porque no se quedan aquí a mi no me molesta

—Buena idea!

—Ella se llama Guatemala?

—Si

—Como alguien tan hermosa puede tener un nombre tan feo?

El comentario de Egipto fue escuchado por la guatemalteca la cual antes de irse le dio un pisotón al egipcio. Estuvieron 12 horas el griego volvió a su casa junto con la guatemalteca solo para ver el desorden que dejaron los fumigadores pero también cosas que jamás pensó volver a ver.

—Que es eso?

—Mis viejas cosas

—No será eso lo que atrajo a las ratas?

—No ya te dije que fue Turquía

—Que tienes en contra de el?

Grecia se la quedo mirando y fue a su cuarto, despues de 5 segundos Grecia volvió con un pizarrón que decía: porque Turquía a asco? Y con una caricatura del turco.

—Que es eso? – pregunto algo extrañada al ver la caricatura

—En primer lugar su presencia atrae ratas

—Sigues con lo mismo?

—En segundo lugar es un idiota

—Aja – dijo con algo de sarcasmo

—En tercer lugar es enemigo de Chipre

—Su enemigo?

—En cuarto lugar se viste como payaso

—Pero no es su costumbre?

—En quinto lugar es ladrón de mejores amigos y hermanas…

Al darse cuenta que hablaba de más se callo poniéndose la mano en la boca pero ya era tarde, la guatemalteca se había dado cuenta de todo.

—Entonces estas celoso

—No lo estoy

—Pero lo que acabas de decir…

—Que Turquía atrae ratas!

—Y que más? – pregunto con una sonrisa socarrina

—También es apestosa

Grecia jamás admitiría lo que por error se le salio y menos quería que ella lo supiera por lo que cambio el tema para que el tema quedara cerrado.

—Conoces a Japón?

—Si

—Y que piensas de el?

—Es simpático

—Si lo se

—Porque me preguntas sobre el?

Grecia no sabia que decir ahora, toco el tema para que ella no se diera cuenta de sus palabras pero ahora no sabia que decir.

—Que te gusta comer?

—Porque cambias el tema?

—No estoy cambiando el tema

—Si lo haces, primero me hablas de Japón y ahora me preguntas que me gusta comer

—Es para la cena

—Acabamos de cenar

—Pero…. Es que no quiero que sepas que me molesta que mis hermanas quieren más a ese turco que a mi!

Grecia se dio cuenta lo que dijo pero ya era tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que paso con el asunto de que el secreto de la familia del tuco se revelara tenia muy deprimido a Turquía al punto que estaba tirado en el sofá con 3 días sin bañarse, con ropa sucia y rodeada por latas de cerveza mientras cambiaba cada 5 segundos de canal en la televisión. Honduras no sabia que hacer, por una parte el turco estaba muy deprimido y olía muy mal; y por la otra, afuera estaba lleno de periodista y arqueólogos de History Channel y Discovery channel entre otros.

—Turquía…

—Tienes razón! Soy un perdedor!

—Yo no iba a decir eso?!

—Soy un perdedor!

—Tranquilo…

—Por favor! – exclamo abrazándolo – dame uno de sus ancestrales consejos!

—Uno de mis consejos ancestrales?! Pero soy mejor que tu!

Producto de su borrachera Turquía volvió a confundir a Honduras con Troya. De repente se escucho como alguien insultaba a los periodistas para que los dejaran pasar y entro bruscamente a la casa del turco, se veía muy pero muy enojado.

—Azerbaiyán! Hermanito mío! Viniste por mi! – exclamo Turquía hiendo a abrazarlo

—No me toques! Esta ebrio y apestas!

—Pero…

—Espero que este orgulloso?!

—De que mi lindo hermanito?

—Rebelaste el secreto sobre nuestros padres cuando juramos nunca decírselo a nadie! Eres un idiota o que?! Responde enemigo de Chipre!

Al oír los insultos de Azerbaiyán, Turquía se puso a llorar, metió la cabeza en el basurero, comenzó a darse cabezazos en el piso y decía: 'soy basura y debo estar con la basura'. Esto no le pareció nada bueno al hondureño por lo que le reclamo al azerbaijano.

—Hey! Ya para!

—Que?

—Que pares! Turquía ya se siente lo suficientemente mal para que tu lo hagas sentir peor!

Azerbaiyán no le respondió mas bien, miro a Honduras como si quisiera recordar algo.

—Me eres cara conocida ¿te he visto en algún lugar?

—Talvez en la ONU

—Pero no lo recuerdas? – empezó a balbucear borracho – el es…

En ese momento Turquía vomito y se desmayo en su vomito, por lo que Honduras y Azerbaiyán tuvieron que llevarlo al baño para bañarlo.

—Bien… hazlo

—Que haga que?

—Báñalo, es tu hermano

—No quiero! Esta todo vomitado!

—Pues yo no tengo ninguna obligación para hacerlo!

—Alguna vez tuviste la piel morena? – pregunto con la mirada de 'me quiero acordar'

—No nunca

—Seguro?

Mientras discutían quien de los dos bañaría a Turquía, el turco metió la cabeza en el escusado cuando lo sacaron no paraba de decir que quería ser un piojo.

—Caray! Se ve que esta deprimido!

—Que me importa! Estoy enojado con el!

—Pero es te necesita además esta todo vomitado y metió la cabeza al escusado

—Se lo merece por soplón

En ese momento Turquía se levanto y se quedo parado como gallina y luego miro a Azerbaiyán.

—Que le pasa? Parece gallina – dijo Honduras

—No se

—Dame un abrazo! – exclamo abalanzándose sobre ellos

—No, no quiero – Exclamo el azerbaijano

—Ni yo!

Ambos se quitaron de su camino, Turquía resbalo con un jabón y volvió a meter la cabeza en el escusado ante la mirada atónita del hondureño y el azerbaijano.

—Y eso como paso?

—No se pero ayúdame

—A que?

—A meterlo en la tina

—No que estabas enojado con el?

—Si pero eso fue antes

Ambos metieron al turco en la tina y cuando abrieron la llave del agua, Turquía reacciono y al parecer los efectos de la borrachera desaparecieron.

—Donde estoy? Y porque estoy tan vomitado? Y porque huelo tan mal? – pregunto aturdido

—Te quedaste dormido en tu vomito – dijo Azerbaiyán

—Y metiste la cabeza al escusado dos veces – agrego Honduras

—Que? yo hice eso?

—Si – dijeron al unísono

—También dijiste que querías ser un piojo – dijo Azerbaiyán

—En otras palabras hice el ridículo

—No, solo estabas borracho además nadie te vio y tu hermanito tiene algo que decirte – dijo Honduras

—Que?– exclamo el

Honduras le dio un pequeño empujoncito y salio del baño para que los hermanos se reconciliaran.

—Que tienes que decirme?

—Nada

—Pero Honduras dijo…

—Esta loco

Honduras noto que esta reconciliación necesitaba un pequeño enojoncito.

—Lo siento hermano – dijo Honduras imitando la voz de Azerbaiyán

Turquía pensó que era Azerbaiyán quien le pedía perdón por lo que lo abrazo pero el azerbaijano se resistía ya que estaba lleno de vomito por otra parte, Honduras estaba orgulloso de legrar reconciliar a los hermanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francia había ido al hospital para que le inyectaran vacunas anti rabicas y que le reconstruyeran el lado derecho del trasero por el brutal ataque de Luma, por lo que los hermanos mexicanos se quedarían solos en la casa del francés. Ambos hermanos estaban llenos de curiosidad por saber que cosas guardaba la nación más pervertida y rococó del mundo.

—No quiero saber que guarda Francia – dijo México Norte

—Por que no? Acaso no quieres saber los que oculta Francia, hermanita?

—No tonto, es Francia de quien hablamos

—Pero puede tener cosas interesantes

—Cosas pervertidas querrás decir, hermanito

México Sur ignoro a su hermana, estaba combensido que encontraría algo entre las cosas del francés. El primer lugar que revisaron fue su sótano de Francia, en el encontraron: tajes de soldados, una bandera de la revolución francesa, armaduras medievales, un traje del ejercito de Napoleón, la corona de Luis XVI, vestidos y joyas de Maria Antonieta, etc.

—Mira te imaginas a Francia con este vestido? – dijo México Sur enseñando un vestido de María Antonieta

—Dudo que Francia haya usado ese vestido

—Pero es bonito, porque no te lo pruebas?

—No! Esta sucio, viejo y pasado de moda!

—Y?

—Y no me lo voy a probar

—Como quieras

Despues de revisar todos los tesoros de Francia solo quedaba un lugar, el cuarto de Francia pero antes que se acercaran a la puerta, Estados Unidos entro como Tarzán y rompiendo una ventana, México Norte se sorprendió hasta se emociono un poco mientras México Sur se irrito al ver a su rival por su parte el estadounidense al ver a la bella mexicana norteña corrió a abrazarla.

—Aquí estoy my love! He venido a salvarte de Francia! Nada de pasara! Lo se soy tu héroe soy un héroe!

—Gracias pero…

—Pero me estas abrazando a mi! Cerebro muerto! – exclamo el mexicano sureño

—Haaaaaaaaaaaa!

Al darse cuenta que abrazo a su rival lo soltó violentamente y comenzó a mover los brazos con asco; y México Sur empezó a limpiarse la ropa.

—Que rayos ases aquí?! – gruño México Sur

—He venido por North México

—Viniste por mí – dijo México Norte algo ruborizada

—Lárgate gringo descerebrado!

—Oblígame!

Como era de esperarse México Sur y Estados Unidos se pusieron a pelear y a discutir dejando a México Norte decepcionada, la pobre esperaba que el gringo fuera más romántico ya que lo más romántico que hacia hecho fue limpiarle la cara despues de escupirle trozos de hamburguesa pero parecía que seria imposible.

—Por que no traes a tu enclenque hermano y me dices eso en la cara!

—Puerto Rico no es enclenque!

—El no, Canadá idiota!

—Canadá no es idiota!

—El no tu!

—Yo que?!

México Norte ya harta de la discusión de eses dos fue al jardín de la casa de Francia con Luma. En el jardín del francés aparte de hacer hermosas flores y exóticas plantas también había estatuas de gente desnuda, típico de Francia. De repente vio como paseaba una mujer rubia que usaba uno de los feos vestidos del ático de Francia, la razón era que estaban filmando una película de amor y la mexicana no pudo evitar quedarse a ver la película.

— "Como me gustaría que el gringo fuera más romántico y que mi hermano no peleara tanto con el"

Mientras tanto México Sur y Estados Unidos seguían con su pelea de niños chiquitos, era algo normal en ellos esta se podría decir que eran amigos pero muy, muy pero muy en el fondo.

—Además dime porque arrastraste a tu hermana hasta aquí? Porque tengo el derecho de saberlo porque soy el jefe de los Americanos

—Cállate imbecil! Yo no te debo explicaciones! Además eres más arrastrado que cola de novia

—Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto así! Y tu eres más inútil que el ángel de los Kennedy ¡jajajajajajajajajaja!

—Y tu eres más insoportable que una pulga en la oreja!

—Y tu eres…!

—Soy que?!

—Ya dejen de pelear como niños chiquitos! – les detuvo México Norte

México Sur hizo una mueca al ver regañado por su hermana menor y a Estados Unidos le salieron corazones en los ojos al ver a su linda vecina, recibiendo un pisotón del mexicano sureño y luego fue arrastrado al jardín del francés por México Norte, si el gringo no se portaba romántico ella lo abdicaría. En los jardines franceses, México Norte y Estados Unidos estaban sentados en una pileta sin darse cuenta que México Sur los estaba espiando.

—Enserio viniste por mi?

—Ñuñañrñdññjkñfggb – hablaba mientras comía una hamburguesa

—No comas ahora!

—Pero tengo hambre

—Esta bien termina tu hamburguesa y hablamos

—Quieres?

—No

—Anda esta deliciosa

—Esta bien

México Norte acepto comer hamburguesas con Estados Unidos mientras México Sur miraba todo esta disfrazado de una estatua, el mexicano sureño no podía entender que le veían las mujeres a este gringo, no era un lover latin, mucho menos guapo además estaba algo gordito y era un tonto; de repente vio como el estadounidense iba a poner su brazo en la espalda de México Norte.

—No te atrevas! Saca ese brazo infecto! – exclamo agarrándole el brazo

—Escucha South México…! – exclamo picándole el peco con el dedo

—No me levantes tu dedo! – respondió haciendo lo mismo

Ambos se pusieron a pelear como si tuvieran un duelo de esgrima pero usando sus dedos en vez de espadas, México Norte lucia muy avergonzada, hasta que llego Michelle Obama y los detuvo.

—Ya basta! Se puede saber que están haciendo?!

—Pero señora lo que pasa es que el conde panza pelada me desafío

—Porque me dijiste conde panza pelada?! – exclamo Estados Unidos furioso

—Porque tienes la panza pelada de tanto arrastrarte por mi hermana

—Ahora veras tu….!

Antes que Estados Unidos pudiera hacer algo la esposa de su jefe se lo llevo jalándolo de las orejas mientras México Sur se burlaba, la más enojada era México Norte ya que su hermano arruino su momento romántico con su casi novio pero se vengaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perú estaba edificando su plan de escape para irse de una vez por todas de este lugar tan estresante, maco estaba durmiendo con Liechtenstein y su verdugo también conocido como Suiza había salido en una cita por lo que podía seguir planeando su fuga. Derepente Suiza entro de sorpresa y borracho.

—Perú! Que estas haciendo ahí? Ven a beber conmigo colega

—No soy tu colega! – dijo a manera de reflejo

—No seas así! Ven!

Suiza arrastro a Perú a la sala de estar, donde había menos armas que en el comedor.

—Se ve que te gustan las armas

—Soy un productor de armas

—Oye… no tenias una cita?

—Me dejaron plantado….

Dichas estas palabras se puso a llorar y se lanzo sobre Perú para abrazarlo, el pobre peruano no sabia se reír o llorar por una parte Suiza no le estaba apuntando con un arma pero estaba llorando y eso le daba más miedo.

—Porque no le agrado a la gente?! – sollozaba el suizo

—No…no es eso…solo los asustas…

—Y porque los asusto?

—Por que pareces sicario!

—Sicario? Que es un sicario?

El suizo parecía no estar en sus 5 sentidos además estaba muy desorientado al punto de rayar en lo patético, sin embargo, era muy chistoso pero aun así daba miedo.

—Perú, si tu fueras una chica saldrías conmigo?

—He?! A que viene esa pregunta?! – respondió algo ruborizado

—No le gusto a las chicas!

—No es eso! Solo … por favor no llores!

—Nadie me quiere!

—Eso no es cierto …Liechtenstein te quiere mucho

—Pero ella es mi hermanita …hip!... no cuenta

—Es cierto…

Sin que el peruano se diera cuenta, el suizo le clavo su mirada de tiburón asustando al pobre latino

—Hay chicas en América?

—S…si…

—Me presentas a alguna?

—Es que…. todas estas emparejadas

—Y una de ellas es pareja tuya?

—Si

Cualquiera sabia que no era fácil tratar con un borracho pero un borracho fabricante de armas. Era algo que sonaba muy pero muy peligroso pero en este caso era bizarro, Suiza no se veía así, no paresia amenazante ni peligroso más bien se veía muy cómico aunque no podía reírse.

—No tengo amigos y no me importa

—Enserio?

—Si! No necesito a nadie! Soy el banco de Europa!

Ahora Suiza cambio de borracho patético a borracho orgulloso.

—Si tu lo dices – tartamudeo Perú

—No si yo lo dijo! Esa es la realidad!

—C…cla…claro

—Si no valieras 30.000.000€ ya te hubiera disparado

—Por …porque? Yo que hice?

—Me desobedeces!

—Pero

—Sin peros!

Al parecer Suiza había bebido algún licor extraño o alguna exótica porque ya había pasado 2 etapas de las 10 etapas de la borrachera extrema europea, el sentimental y el rudo, y faltaban 8 etapas más:

Etapa numero 3, el llorón:

—Wuaaaa! No quiero estar solo! Quiero tener amigos! Austria! Se mi amigo otra vez! Wuaaa! – lloraba de manera patética

—Tranquilo o asustaras a Liechtenstein y a maco – le dijo Perú mientras lo trataba de consolar

Etapa numero 4, el cantante:

—Yo soy muy gracioso, yo soy exitoso lo soy – cantaba y bailaba arriba de la mesa

—Para o llamaran a la policía!

Etapa numero 5, el cool:

—Soy el más suave de todos los suaves

—Aja

Etapa numero 6, el niño:

—Mami! Te prometo que no haré travesuras! – chillaba abrazando al peruano

—Yo no soy tu mamá!

Etapa numero 7, el paranoico:

—Quieren invadirme! Quieren quitarme mis regiones vitales! Quieren esclavizarme! Quieren mi dinero!

—Tranquilo o despertaras a tu hermanita

Etapa numero 8, el romántico:

—Quieres salir conmigo en una cita?

—No gracias, yo no soy de esos

Etapa numero 9, el peleonero:

—Porque me miras así?! Quieres pelear?! Pues ven que te voy a romper la cara!

—Tranquilízate por favor!

Y la etapa numero 10, el boca sucia:

— #€¬##/#¬€ /()&)=/&$%&/%$$%&$/"·$"·"·$%&$&&/&/(/&(&$%··$%%/&%$%·$$"%!

—Oye pero que grosero!

Despues de pasar las 10 etapas de la borrachez extrema europea, a Suiza le pasó lo mismo que a todos los borrachos, vomito y se desmayó por lo que Perú tuvo que darle un café bien cargado cosa que costo mucho hacer que se lo bebiera hasta le escupió café en la cara, tratar de darle un baño de agua fría ya que el suizo pataleaba tanto en el agua que termino dándole otro baño al peruano y acostarlo en su cama, eso fue fácil ya que lo golpeo con una Biblia para que se quedara dormido. El pobre Perú quedo tan cansado que no pudo seguir con su plan de escape por lo que se durmió y decidió continuar otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El panameño aun seguía molesto por lo que paso ayer, que lo hicieran participar en el yaoi era insultante.

—Que te pasa? – pregunto la húngara

—Nada – respondió con el seño fruncido

—Están enojado por lo que paso ayer? Nos diste un buen yaoi

—Si pero tenia que ser con Prusia?! A quien yo y muchos latinos consideramos como un maestro!

Hungría se sorprendió, ella sabia que España dejaba a sus colonias con Prusia cuando iba a pelear con Turquía y los moros pero nunca pensó que el tenia alguna influencia sobre ellos.

— "Pobrecitos, que les abra enseñado ese loco?" – prenso la húngara

—Si esta recuerdo el cuento que nos contaba sobre un caballito muy maravilloso que se llamaba Prusia

—Típico

—De un burro flojo, inútil y mezquino que se llamaba Austria

—Como se atrevió?!

—Y de una vaca fea, gorda y marimacha que se llamaba Hungría

—Que?!

Hungría se enojo mucho, no estaba ni estuvo gorda, Panamá se asusto de ver tan enojada a la húngara y aun más cuando la vio escribir en su celular como muy importante:' golpear a Prusia'.

—No creo que sea para tanto

—Eres joven

—Que tiene que ver eso?

—Ya lo entenderás

Dichas estas palabras se retiro, deseguro a buscar un sartén para golpear a Prusia, y Panamá solo podía arrepentirse de hacerle contado aunque pensó que lo encontraría divertido.

Ya en la tarde el panameño vio como la húngara preparaba cosas muy extrañas: una cámara infrarroja, una grabadora, micrófonos, una cámara fotográfica, etc.

—Que le pasa? Se volvió terrorista? – pregunto Panamá algo extrañado

—No, solo se prepara para recoger información para su blog – le contesto Banato

—Su blog?

—Si es sobre…

—Yaoi?

—Si es para fan del yaoi, como lo supiste?

—Me lo imagine

—Y tu iras conmigo Panamá – le dijo Hungría

—Que?!

El pobre panameño se paralizo, despues de lo que paso ayer el odiaba el yaoi antes le daba asco pero lo odiaba y no quería participar.

—Por favor no me obligues a ir! – exclamo tirándole a sus pies

—No te portes como un niño además necesito alguien que me ayude con mi cámara – le respondió la húngara

—Que te acompañe ella – dijo señalando a Banato

—Banato tiene que cuidar a Szombathely

—Puedo hacerlo yo – dijo Panamá

—Si el puede – agrego la banata

Ambos parecían perrito pidiendo un premio, Banato por ir y Panamá por no ir, al final lograron convencer a la húngara.

—Esta bien

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – exclamaron los dos

—Pero que la niña se acueste temprano – dijo Hungría tajantemente

—Claro

—Hermana ya vámonos o nos perderemos todo el yaoi y los chismes – le dijo Banato

—Chismes? No era solo yaoi – pregunto Panamá

—También e iremos a ver a Prusia

—Para que?

—Por lo el burro y la vaca! – exclamo sosteniendo su sartén como si fuera una espada

—No lo vas a perdonar? – pregunto algo asustado

—No!

Despues que se fueron, Panamá fue a buscar una algún santo húngaro para pedir por el pobre prusiano que muy pronto estaría en la unidad de asartenados en el hospital, encontró una virgen y le rezo por Prusia.

—Santa Maria! Por favor, protege al pobre de Prusia o Hungría lo dejara pegado al piso! se que es presumido, arrogante y ridículo pero es buen tipo y me cae bien aunque intento invadir mis regiones vitales en navidad pero ya lo perdone

Mientras Panamá rezaba para que Hungría no dejara al prusiano como momia egipcia, la pequeña Szombathely lo miraba algo extrañada al ver al panameño arrodillado, casi llorando y pidiendo por el prusiano que según su hermana Hungría era una mala influencia.

—Que haces? – pregunta la niña

—Rezo

—Porque?

—Para que tu hermano no mate al pobre de Prusia

La niña decidió dejar al panameño con sus rezos por alguien que no se sabía su nombre. Despues de algunas horas ya eran las 21:30 horas y Panamá tenia que hacer que Szombathely se durmiera antes de llegaran las húngaras.

—Por favor! Te lo ruego! Duérmete – pedía casi rogando

—Soy una niña buena

—No me estas mintiendo?

—No

—Por que no?

—Tienes que contarme un cuento primero

El panameño fue por un libro de cuentos pero siempre los debatía y luego pedía que le contara otro cuento, el resultado fue que Panamá se quedo dormido envés de Szombathely, cuando Hungría y Banato llegaron vieron como la niña salía de su cuarto.

—Que esta pasando? – pregunto Banato

—Shhhhhhhh! Déjenlo dormir esta muy cansado – dijo Szombathely

—Cansado? Hablas de Panamá? – pregunto Hungría

—Si hermana, se ha esforzado mucho

—Como lo hiciste dormir

—No fue fácil, tuve que escuchar 19 libros y debatirlos, callo como piedra

—Eres una buena niña – le dijo Banato

Hungría acaricio la cabecita de la niña se sentía orgullosa de tener una hermanita tan buena como ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

España despertó producto de un insistente golpeteo de la puerta, se levanto con su hacha en mano pensando que era Francia que venia a raptar a Puerto Rico pero cuando abrió la puerta no era Francia sino una hermosa y sensual mujer árabe: tenia una larga cabellera negra y ondulada, su piel era de un delicado tomo moreno bronceada por el sol, delicados labios, ojos grandes de color marrón claro y envuelta en aire exótico; era Marruecos.

—Marru- chan! – exclamo feliz y lanzando legos su hacha – viniste por mi!

—No! Vine para que me devuelvas Ceuta y Melilla y abróchate la camisa, no te da vergüenza que una dama musulmana te vea así?

—Te casarías conmigo?

—Grrrrrrr! No escuchaste lo que te dije?!

—Si pero pasa fusosososo ~

La marroquí apenas puso un pie en casa del español ese la abrazo.

—Suéltame!

Bésame!

—No! Eres un maldito idiota de los tomates! Suéltame!

—Fusosososo ~

—Te voy a romper esa estupida sonrisa si no me sueltas!

—Auch! Marru-chan eso dolió, me mordiste!

—Que están haciendo?! – exclamo una voz familiar

España y Marruecos levantaron la vista y vieron que Puerto Rico que los miraba desde las escaleras.

—Hola bebé … como llegaste hasta ahí sin que escuchara? – le dijo España

—Eres un degenerado y te las das de santo! – le respondió Puerto Rico

España se deprimió tanto con lo que le dijo Puerto Rico que estaba recargando la cara contra la pared mientras un aura azul oscuro de depresión lo envolvía y Marruecos se fue indignada.

No pararon ni 2 horas cuando el jefe de Marruecos le dio las quejas al jefe de España y este regaño a España.

—Vera Don …

—No quiero oír tus excusas! Crees que me gusta que me reclaman que mi nación se comparto como un depravado orangután en celo?!

—Pero señor …!

—Iras ahora mismo a disculparte con esa mora!

—Siii!

—Mejor mandaremos una carta

—Mierda

Despues ese regaño el español hizo algo peor que emborracharse, se puso a escuchar las canciones más melosas de la música española a todo volumen y se puso a cantar. Ya a las siguientes horas el puertorriqueño ya estaba arto.

—España! Quita esa música!

—Pero mi bebé estoy muy triste!

—Si te ayudo con ella, quitaras esa música y dejaras de llamarme bebé?!

—Si!

Y así fue como Puerto Rico tuvo que acompañar a España a la casa de la marroquí.

—Que calor! Como puede ella vivir así?

—Es que es África

—Se ve que eres masoquistas

—Porque?

—Vi como ella te trata, a las patadas!

—Tal vez es porque soy católico y ella musulmana pero me gusta pesar que es amor apache

El puertorriqueño se llevo la mano a la cara, o era tonto, masoquista, le estaba tomando el pelo o quizás todo ese pero no podía golpearlo por eso, el era su padre. El viaje duro muchos y se fue muy duro con el viento calido africano.

—Así que esta es la casa Marruecos, parece sacado de las mil y una noche

—Si, no es lindo? – dijo España quitándose la camisa

—Hey! Vuélvete a ponerte la camisa!

—Pero quiero cantarle una apasionada canción

—Escucha si conozco a los musulmanes como los conozco se que se escandalizan con algo como eso así que ponte la camisa

En ese momento cayo una lluvia torrencial, algo inusual en África pero era posible por lo que ambos se tuvieron que quedar debajo de una pandereta hasta que la lluvia parara.

—Así que te gusta esa Musulmana?

—Si

—Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Las que quieras, mi niño

—Que rayos le vez a ese saco de plomo de Romano?!

—Pero mi niño, Romano es mi preciado hermanito y amigo además se que fue como un hermano mayor para ustedes

—No te acuerdas como nos trato cuando nos lo presentaste?

FLASH BACK

España acaba de llegar del nuevo mundo con sus nuevas colonias, 22 adorables niños y niñas.

—Mira Romano! Ven a ver a mis niños!

—No me interesa, maldición!

—Pero Romano! Son nuevas naciones del nuevo mundo

—Nuevo mundo?! Si vienen de ese lugar son unos salvajes mejor úsalos de esclavos! bastardo español!

—Romano, harás llorar a los niños

—No me importa! Y ya que los trajiste quítales los piojos, pulgas, garrapatas o cualquier bicho que tengan, bastardo!

Las horribles ofensas del italiano sureño ofendieron tanto a los niños que se le subieron enzima para atacarlo con mordicas, rasguños y tirones de cabello.

—No niños! No hagan eso!

—Haaaaa! Quítamelos de enzima! bastardo español!

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ese recuerdo estaba bien presente en la menoría de España ya que casi fue excomulgado por eso, luego se dio cuenta que Puerto Rico lo miraba fijamente.

—Y?

—No se de que me hablas?

—Dilo!

—No lo recuerdo bien!

Pero en realidad se acordaba hasta con lujo de detalles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uruguay y Holanda estaban cenando mientras la uruguaya miraba con algo de disgusto una foto del español que el holandés usaba para tirarle dardos, a pesar que España podía volverse algo molesto pero era su papa- madre y nadie podía molestarlo de esa manera.

—Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Cual?

—Que tiene de malo España?

—Por donde comienzo…en primer lugar es odioso

—No lo es …

—Siempre pronuncia todo con las Z como si no existiera otras letras

—Algo más?

—Habla como si estuviera en una película porno…

—Entendí

—Que entendiste?

—Que eres increíblemente infantil

Era la primera vez que lo llamaban infantil y menos una nación menor que el, ¿esto era una broma?¿Suecia le pago para le dijera esto? ¿España le estaba jugando una broma pesada?

—Te pasa algo?

—Salgamos

—He?

Las noches en Ámsterdam estaban cargadas de un aire bohemio y lleno de diversión nocturna eran algo de que lo enorgullecía, y fumar su pipa lo hacia sentir más relajado, mientras Uruguay no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ya Holanda empezaba a parecerle un vicioso y el holandés ya estaba listo para hablar sobre a que se refería con infantil hasta que fueron abordados pero no por ladrones sino por dos travestís uruguayos que estaban felices de ser a su país otra vez.

—Es ella?! Dime que es ella?! Dímelo!

—Sii! Es ella! Es la hermosísima Republica Oriental del Uruguay!

—Haaaaa! Es ella! es ella! – gritaban ambas

—Ho...hola – dijo algo confundida

—De donde salieron estas locas?! – gruño Holanda

—Que la boca se te haga chicharrón! – le contesto una de ellas

Ambos travestís la abrazaron y besaron luego la llevaron comenzaron a manosearla mientras le preguntaban que parte del territorio uruguayo era la que tocaban, al ver como esos travestís casi desnudaron y manoseaban a la uruguaya a Holanda le dio la hemorragia nasal de su vida hasta se cayo de rodillas cuando se recupero vio que los travestís se fueron y se llevaron a Uruguay.

El holandés estaba tan preocupado por la multa que fue a la policía a reportar a Uruguay como desparecida.

—Según usted la muchacha fue raptada por dos negros

—No! Por dos travestís de pelo negro no por dos negros!

—Lo siento, no escuche bien

—Entonces quítese los audífonos!

—Mire aremos todo lo posible …

—Olvídelo lo haré yo!

"Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien hazlo tu mismo" ese era su lema y le gustaba cumplirlo aunque tenga que ir al lugar más horrible de su casa, la calle travestido. En esa gran avenida llena de bar, club y prostíbulos travestís para Holanda era el infierno.

—Holanda! Por fin te notaste que pódenos ser como una mujer

—Sigan soñando! Estoy buscando a esta chica, las has viste?

—No – dijo con una voz masculina

Durante 6 minutos camino por la calle con una foto de Uruguay pero nadie la había visto, cuando llego a un club cantante llamado "las muñecas se peinan" ahí encontró a Uruguay junto al par de travestís secuestradores.

—Holanda

—Que haces aquí?!

—La invitamos! – contesto un travestí

—No hablo contigo!

—Holanda no hagas un escándalo – le regaño Uruguay

—Mira mi amor… – dijo un morena

—No me llames mi amor! – grito del holandés

—Pues largo! – contesto el otro

En ese momento un montón de travestís se le abalanzaron y lo echaron del club, y Holanda cayó en charco de agua sucia, estaba tan enojado que tenia en mente sacar una ley para prohibir el travestismo cuando se para noto que Uruguay estaba parada a su lado.

—Hola

—No estaban con las locas

—Si pero les conté el porque estoy aquí y los entendieron

—Y ese vestido?

—Me lo dieron ellas, te gusta?

—Es lindo pero ya vámonos

Antes de irse Holanda tiro una piedra al ventanal del club travestí y salio corriendo junto a Uruguay, a las 18 cuadras los travestís dejaron de perseguirlos.

—Odio a los travestís – gruño Holanda

—Tu empezaste

—Tengo algo que preguntarte?

—Que es?

—Porque me llamaste infantil?

—No era obvio…

Uruguay no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que un policía que pacería sacado de la loca academia de policía arresto a Holanda.

—Quieto Romeo!

—No es lo que parece

El policía registro a Holanda y le quito su marihuana caribeña haciendo enojar al holandés.

—Eso es mío!

—Es una evidencia! Que usted rapto a esta dama!

—Que?! – exclamaron ambos

—Usted no sabe quien soy yo!

Al policía no le importo y metió a Holanda a una celda llena travestís y delincuentes, su rabia fue mayor al darse cuenta que los policías estaban fumando su hierba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Venezuela fue con Alemania y Prusia a casa de Israel para pedirle perdón por todo lo que paso en la segunda guerra mundial, el venezolano se sorprendió al verlos vestidos de esa manera hasta pensó, despues de lo que paso ayer, que iban a visitar a Blancanieves y a Rapunzel. Cuando llegaron a casa del israelita este se lo tomo mal y reacciono muy violento, agrediendo a los germanos y todo lo que se le cruzara en su camino hasta sus pupilas disminuyeron su tamaño, sus iris se volvieron de un color amarillento/verdoso y sus dientes pasaron a ser colmillos.

—Cálmate Israel! – le pudio su jefe

—Oigan ustedes! – les grito un político a Palestina y Jordania quienes pasaban por ahí – vengan a detener a su hermano menor!

—No nos moleste, es problema de Israel! – gruño del palestino

—Que Israel lo solucione – dijo el jordano

Mientras Israel perseguía a los hermanos germanos con un cuchillo militar por las escaleras, tropezó con una revista y cayo sobre Venezuela.

—Muévete! Quítate!

—Oye yo te conozco – dijo ya más tranquilo

—Y yo a ti

—Si pero se me olvido tu nombre ¿como te llamas?

—Te acordarías si usara vestidos!

El alemán y el prusiano se sorprendieron de cómo Israel no atacaba ni era violento con Venezuela hasta parecía que se conocían, pero lo que más les sorprendió era que fueron por primera vez como son sus ojos normales los cuales eran iguales a los de Bambi. Sin que Israel se diera cuenta, Alemania y Prusia arrastraron a Venezuela a un lugar apartado para hablar con el.

—Se conocen? – pregunto Alemania

—Si

—Como? – pregunto Prusia

—Despues de la fiesta de lunáticos que tuvieron en Europa vino a América, tiene un grave problema mental

—Si lo sabemos – agrego Prusia

—Venezuela necesito que nos hagas un favor – dijo Alemania

—Cual seria?

—Ya viste como se puso al vernos cada vez que venimos a pedirle perdón reacciona así

—Y que quieren que haga?

—Que hables con el

—Esta bien pero no les prometo nada

El venezolano se acerco a Israel para mientras pensaba que decirle ya que le recordaba mucho a Rusia solo que Israel era un poco más violento, además parecía no darse cuanta de lo que pasaba, este por su lado estaba jugando con un cerdo con una cinta blanca y azul en el cuello.

—Hola volviste, mira trajeron botanas – dijo señalando la bandeja – que es esta basura? A si, es buena

—Puedo hablar contigo?

—Sobre que?

—Porque atacaste a Alemania y a Prusia?

—Yo hice eso?

—Si, si lo hiciste – dijo algo irritado

—Mmmmmmmm… creo que es porque no me agradan – dijo con una sonrisa

—Y lo dices tan tranquilo

Mientras Venezuela hacia lo que podía para convencer a Israel, los hermanos de este, Jordania y Palestina querían hablar con Alemania y Prusia a su manera, con violencia y apuntándoles con armas.

—Chicos, calma no es el momento de usar la violencia – dijo Prusia intentando calmarlos

—Por su culpa de ustedes! nuestro hermano esta loco! – gruño Jordania

—De verdad sentimos su estado – dijo Alemania

—Con sentirlo no arreglan nada! – exclamo Palestina

—Escuchen realmente sentimos mucho – les dijo Prusia

—Cállate! – exclamaron ambos hermanos

—Escuchen si hay algo que podamos hacer solo dígannoslo – dijo Alemania intentando calmarlos

—Pues… hagan que Israel vuelva ha ver del de antes – dijo tajantemente el jordano

—No podemos hacer eso!

En ese momento se escucho una pelea y luego un forcejeó para quedar todo en silencio, ambos germanos temieron que Israel haya atacado a Venezuela por lo que fueron a ver lo que pasaba, dejando a Palestina y Jordania hablando solos, lo que vieron era difícil de creer, Israel estaba amordazado en un sillón en estado yandere.

—Como lo hiciste?! – pregunto Prusia sorprendido

—Es igual al rodeo venezolano

—Te pedimos que hablaras con el no que lo lazaras como a una vaca! – le reclamo Alemania

—Intente hablar con el pero no escucho razones

—Y tenias que hacer esto!

—Pero ya lo hizo, West – agrego Prusia

—Bien hablen con el

—Que?! – exclamaron ambos

—Estando así podrán hablar con el sin que los ataque

—Pues…

—Solo háganlo!

A pesar que Israel estaba hecho un demonio sediento de sangre, los hermanos alemanes intentaron disculparse hasta muchas de sus disculpas sonaban poéticas pero el israelita no entraba en razón solo gritaba, maldecía y los amenazaba de muerte mientras Venezuela, Palestina y Jordania veían la escena desde el sofá.

—Se ve que su hermano es violento

—Lo heredo de nuestro padre – dijo Jordania

—Nosotros somos pacíficos como nuestra madre, antigua Judea – agrego Palestina

Venezuela no dijo nada solo pensó,¿acaso pensaban que era idiota? Si todo el mundo había que ellos eran igual de violentos.

—Oigan y el siempre es así?

—Desde que volvió de Europa si – dijo Palestina

—Miren Israel mordió a Prusia y pateó a Alemania – dijo con burla el jordano

—No deberían detenerlo?

—No – dijeron al unísono

Despues de 10 horas Israel se canso y se durmió a pesar que intentaron despertarlo no despertó, pasaron 2 horas intentando despertarlo sin éxito. Volvieron a su casa pero al menos hubo un lado positivo, en comparación a las otras veces les fue mejor.

…..

Continuara


End file.
